The Heir
by LeannaPotter2.0
Summary: When Sarah returns home from the Underground, she starts having odd, but not frightening, dreams about herself and the Goblin King. When those dreams turn out to be reality, Sarah has a daughter. Now, 17 years later, Jareth is back to claim his heir...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Soon after Sarah came back from the Underground, she started having strange dreams. Of course, it wasn't unusual to have dreams, nightmares, after going through something like what she'd gone through, but these weren't frightening dreams. In fact, they were a little... pleasant, to put it mildly. And judging what they were about, Sarah cursed herself for thinking as much. The dream was almost the same thing every time.

She was in a forest, a forest she recognized. She was lying on the ground. The magic bubbles were reflecting her fantasy. Then, the bubbles would float away, and Sarah would follow them. The bubbles would float through the woods to a clearing with a large, white bed in the middle. And who was lying on it but the Goblin King himself.

"Hello, Sarah.", he would say, "I thank every god that may or may not have existed that you won't remember these next few hours." Then, everything else would go by in a blur. But Sarah would always wake up crying, a feeling of pain mixed with a feeling of ecstacy that made her skin crawl.

It wasn't long after these dreams started that Sarah started to get sick, and rather moody. Every little thing made her angry, and she rushed to the bathroom several times a day to throw up.

After a couple of days of this, Sarah's father finally brought her to the doctot. And the doctor told her something that was definantly impossible.

She was _pregnant_!

* * *

Okay, so maybe not the _best_ way to start this story off, but I already had my sights set on the story line, and this was the only way I could think of that would make the story make since down that line, so, bear with me here.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_(Almost 17 years later)_

Sarah really _was_ sad and a little distraught over her parents' death in a car crash just two weeks ago. But they had left almost everything to Sarah and her daughter, Leanna, and since they had been living in a run down apartment, Sarah couldn't help but be a little thankful. Of course, Sarah's teenage brother, Toby, had gotten $50,000 from the will, which Sarah had convinced him to by a small a apartment with, and put most of the rest into a fund for his college. But everything else had gone to Sarah and Leanna.

Sarah was glad that she was able to give her daughter a suitable gift for her birthday, which was today. She was abe to give Leanna a real home... and her own room, which Leanna had been wanting for some time.

Leanna was sixteen today, and Sarah was glad her daughter didn't like big parties or lots of meaningless gift. Sarah would give Leanna anything for her birthday, of course, but there was one gift that Sarah was reluctant to give.

Sarah took the small, red, leatherbound book out of her pocket. On the cover, in gold letters, was the title _Labyrinth_. Sarah sighed. She had decided that Leanna was old enough to know her story. To know who her best friends were. To know who Sarah _thought_ Leanna's father was. To know where her shocking blue eyes came from. Leanna's eyes. _His_ eyes. Everytime Sarah looked into her daughter's eyes, she had to close _her_ eyes and remind herself that it wasn't _him_.

Sarah laid down on her bed with a bounce and a weary sigh. Leanna would be home from school soon, and then it would be time.

Leanna was walking home from school like she had every day before. Even though it was the middle of one of the coldest winters she had ever experienced, her jacket flapped open. The cold wind blew her dark red hair all around her, but she didn't _feel_ it. The air around her was cold, but she wasn't. Strangely, she was comfortable, although, every cold day before, she'd been... cold.

Strange things like that had been happening all day. This morning, as soon as Leanna had put her hand on the gym door, pain had shot up her arm, and Leanna had gotten a kind of premonition of something to happen. Five minutes later, three fights broke out in the gym. Leanna shrugged that off. In her third period, where it was always freezing cold, while everyone else was shivering in their jackets, Leanna was nice and warm, and she didn't get it. Then, at lunch, Leanna would get a splitting headache everytime she'd look at a tray of food. But when she'd look away, the pain would disappear as quickly as it had come. Five minutes later, Leanna was huddled under a table, and 30 seconds after that, a huge food fight broke out. It was then that Leanna decided that all this was more that coincidence.

Leanna kicked at a pebble in her path. Instead of simply rolling away, the pebble did a loop-de-loop in the air, then imbedded itself firmly in the concrete ground. Leanna cursed. What stimulating sixteenth birthday this was.

Leanna breathed a sigh of relief as her house, her new home, came into view. It was a nice house, the one her mother had grown up in, and Leanna like the sound of that. Leanna really loved her mom, and growing up in the house that her very awesome mother had sounded like a pretty good start to her new, better life.

But as soon as leanna set foot on the walkway, a stabbing pain shot up her leg. leanna grunted in pain, and she suddenly had a flash of her mother up in her room. Leanna gasped, and she made herself put the other leg on the walkway. Another shot of pain shot up up that leg.

_Geez, how much pain can one damned walkway cause_, Leanna thought.

Leanna gritted her teeth and made herself run. Her mother was in danger, and Leanna had to get to her.

Sarah suddenly sat bolt upright as the window blew open. A cold wind whipped her hair. Sarah shivered and quickly got up and closed the window. When Sarah turned back around, she gasped in horrow. Sitting on her dresser was a white and brown owl. An owl that Sarah remembered all too well.

"Get out!", Sarah shouted at the evil bird, "Get out of here!"

There was a flash of blinding light, and Sarah shielded her eyes. When she looked again, instead of an owl, standing in front of her dresser, was _him_. Jareth, the Goblin King.

"Jareth, get out of my house!", Sarah shouted, pushing down her fear and rearing up with anger.

"You know very well that I can't do that, Sarah.", Jareth replied with that smooth, accented voice of his, "I can't leave without the girl."

_Leanna_, Sarah thought.

"What girl?", Sarah asked.

"Why, your daughter of course." The Goblin King smirked. He didn't know that Sarah knew, _thought_ she knew, that it wasn't just _her_ daughter.

"Jareth, I don't know what you're talking about.", Sarah retorted.

Suddenly, a door slammed downstairs, and Sarah heard Leanna shouting, "Mom! Mom!" She sounded kind of panicked.

Sarah couldn't let her daughter get in the room. Leanna would see the evil man in the room... and probably try to kill him and get herself killed.

Sarah rushed over to the door and locked it just as pounding footsteps started running up the stairs.

"Mom?!", Leanna called again. She sounded much closer this time.

Sarah turned back to Jareth. "Get the hell out!", she hissed at him.

"Well, you're quite a bit more bold these days, I see.", Jareth said, his cape billowing out behind him in a breeze that Sarah did not feel.

_He's gotten more powerful_, Sarah thought.

There was a sudden banging on the door, making Sarah jump slightly.

"Mom, what's wrong?!", Leanna shouted, then cursed, "Goddamn it, what the hell- Aaaah!!!" She sounded like she was in pain.

"Mom, open the door!", Leanna shouted, followed by a few more curses.

Sarah put her back against the door. She glared at Jareth and mouthed, "Get out!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sarah.", Jareth replied, and he started toward her.

Suddenly, there was a loud howl of pain from the other side of the door, and a fist punched itself through the door. Sarah shouted in surprise and moved away as the hand unlocked the door. The door blew off its hinges and smashed through the window. An invisible force poured into the room through the open doorway. It threw Sarah and Jareth up against the walls; Sarah couldn't move.

Leanna strode into the room, headed straight for Jareth. The invisible force seemed to be pouring out of her. Sarah could barely breath.

"Leanna...", Sarah croaked out.

Leanna flicked her eyes to Sarah, and they widened. Then, she closed them and took several deep breaths. The force started to wither away until it was almost gone. Then Leanna opened her eyes, looked at Jareth, and said, "Boom." All of that force suddenly poured toward Jareth, slamming the Goblin King against the wall once more. Sarah had never seen him look so helpless except when Sarah had shot him down almost 17 years ago.

Jareth hissed and, struggling, took out one of his crystal balls. The power rebounded and shot towards Leanna. But Leanna waved her hand and the power disappeared.

"Enough.", Leanna finally said, "Who the hell are you?"

Jareth gazed at Leanna for a few moments before looking at Sarah and saying, "You never told her?"

"Told me, what, Mom? What's he talking about?", Leanna said through gritted teeth.

Sarah sighed. "I was going to tell you today.", she admitted.

"Let me guess.", Jareth interrupted, "Today is your sixteenth birthday, isn't it?"

"How'd you know that?", Leanna asked suspiciously.

Up until now, Leanna had all but ignored the Goblin King. Now, she looked Jareth straight in the eye... and gasped. She staggered backwards. "His eyes...", Leanna whispered disbelievingly, and looked in the mirror above the dresse at her own eyes. "Mom, why do my eyes look exactly like his?"

"Allow me to explain.", Jareth said, wrapping his arm around Leanna's shoulders. Sarah saw the digusted look on Leanna's father on Leanna's face and was surprised she didn't pull away. Then again, Leanna was getting an explanation, and that was probably all she wanted right now.

"You see, it's like this.", Jareth started as he pulled a crystal out of his pocket. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth as if to continue. But instead, he threw the crystal to the ground, and it smashed into pieces. There was a flash of lifght, and then Leanna and Jareth were gone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After Leanna woke, she didn't open her eyes right away. She tried to convince herself that it had all been a dream, that when she opened her eyes, she'd be in her bed, and it would be the morning of her birthday, and she had dreamed everything. She opened her eyes.

There was a moment of panic and claustrophobia when Leanna realized that it was nearly pitch black, and there was some sort of bag or something over head. She felt like she couldn't breath and she started to thrash.

The bag over head was lifted so that she could take a few deep breaths of fresh air and calm herself. A little light seeped through, and Leanna could make out tiny holes in the sack, kind of like burlap. A smooth, calming hand reached in and put a hand on her cheek. Leanna latched on to that hand. It was the only solid thing so far that gave her any comfort.

"It's all right.", said a calming voice next to Leanna, "It's going to be all right.

"Like hell it is.", Leanna snapped. Whoever it was sounded nice and probably didn't deserve the attitude, but Leanna wasn't trusting anyone at the moment.

"Yeah. That damned rat who calls himself Jareth has got us both imprisoned, love.", the voice replied. The voice was a young boy's, maybe Leanna's age. He had that smoothed, British accent that Leanna had always loved to hear.

Leanna hesitated before asking, "Who are you?"

There was a sad sigh. "Three years ago, "the boy started, "Jareth took my baby sister, and I followed him. I made it to the center, and I struck a deal. Jareth would let my sister go, and I'd stay with him. He agreed. Jareth kind of adopted me, and since then, I've been called Jareth. I'm afraid I can't tell you what my real name is, or Jareth would kill me." After he was done, he sighed again, then there was silence.

Leanna thought for a few moments before asking, "Can I call you JJ?"

"What's that stand for?", he asked.

"Jareth Junior."

He laughed. "Very creative." There was a pause. "Yeah, you can call me JJ. JJ.... I kind of like that." He laughed again. Leanna liked his laugh.

"Alright, then. JJ it is. Um, I'm-"

"Leanna. Yeah, I know. The whole kingdom knows, really."

"Kingdom? What kingdom?"

"The Goblin Kingdom. Wait, don't you know who you are?"

"Do I wanna know?"

"Probably not."

"Tell me, then."

"No. It's not my place."

"And I very well don't give a damn. Tell me!"

Leanna heard the sound of a door open and close, then voice steps. A voice that Leanna remembered all too well said, "You're my daughter."

"Get the hell out of my psychosis!", Leanna hissed.

"You _are_ my daughter and the heir to my throne."

"Yeah, and whoever the hell this is next to me is bloody Mary Poppins!" JJ snickered next to her. "Shut up!" He stopped laughing.

Strong hands grabbed Leanna by the shoulders in a painful grip. "Don't argue with me, girl.", Jareth hissed.

Something strong shot out of Leanna. There was a grunt of pain from, Leanna suspected, Jareth, and he let her go. There was a curse, footsteps, and the sound of a door slamming shut.

Leanna sighed. "Well, it's turned out to be one hell of a sixteenth birthday."

"Actually, your birthday was yesterday. You've been unconcious since you got here, almost 24 hours ago.", JJ said.

"What, have you been counting?", Leanna asked and snorted.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I have been. It can get very boring around here."

"Great."

"Don't worry. Jareth won't hurt you, and niether will I. Once Jareth... clears you, I guess you could say, I'll show you around."

"Yeah.... You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to make Jareth sorry he took my mother's life away. He's going to be sorry." And even with the bag over head, she could tell that JJ was scared.

* * *

Sarah sobbed again as she entered her bedroom. She had not cleaned up the broken crystal pieces yet, and they still served as a grim reminder of what had happened yesterday afternoon. Sarah had called Toby and asked him to come over. She would explain everything to him. He was a young, strong, 17-year-old, and he was a champion fencer. If he agreed to help her, she would need that particular skill.

The doorbell rang, and Sarah, wanting more than ever to get out of her bedroom, bolted downstairs and opened the door.

Toby stood outside. His wavy brown hair was tossled like he'd just gotten out of bed. His jade eyes, which had gradually changed over the years from the blue eyes he'd had at birth, were flecked with gold and they had that bright spark in them like they always did. His usual crooked grin shaped his mouth, and he had his fencing sword at his hip.

Sarah stood aside and he walked inside to the kitchen and sat at the table. Sarah sat across from him.

"So, how's your new apartment?", Sarah asked him. He'd been living in an apartment since their parents died.

"It's cool.", Toby answered after a pause, "But I don't think you asked me over here to talk about my apartment."

Sarah took a deep breath. "Leanna was taken yesterday."

"Yeah, I kind of wondered where that sarcastic voice of hers had gotten to." Toby frowned in concern. "Do you know who took her?"

Sarah nodded, closed her eyes, and whispered, "Her father did."

Toby was silent for a moment. "Her father? Well, who's her father?"

Sarah opened her eyes. "Jareth, the Goblin King. The one who took you when you were just one-year-old."

Toby's eyes widened. "WHAT!?", he roared.

Sarah jumped at his voice. "I told you about that, right?"

"Yeah, but you left out the part where you screwed him!"

"I-I didn't... I don't..." Sarah choked on her words and sobbed.

"Sarah. ", Toby said calmly and took her hand, "Sarah, did he... Did he take advantage of you, Sarah?"

Sarah swallowed her tears. Sarah had had many years to ponder what had happened that night. Sarah had had dreams, but she could never remember them very well, and what she did remember was only flashes of emotions and feelings. And what she felt from those flashes made Sarah wonder if she actually _had_ done it willingly. And enjoyed it. And fallen in lo-

"Sarah?", Toby's voice said, jerking Sarah back into reality.

"What?", Sarah asked, a little drowsily.

"Sarah, did that jerk take advantage of you?"

"The truth?"

Toby rolled his eyes. "No, I want you to lie to me. Of course, the truth!"

"The truth is... I don't know. I just don't remember. It's funny, because I broke the spell he was weaving to make me forget Toby and everything else, but I just don't remember that."

"Sarah, I'll help you get to her... somehow. But if you were _willing_... Jareth has a right to her. I agree, he shouldn't have come and taken her by force. He could've just asked nicely to talk to her, but still... He has a right to her, Sarah."

Sarah nodded grudgingly. "All right, all right." She sighed. "Now all we have to do is figure out how to get to the Underground."

They soon got their answer.

* * *

Okay, so, I hope this is all right. Also, next chapter, or the one after that, I'm not sure yet, we have a lovely father-daughter type moment... *wipes eyes* Anyway, I've been talking a bit to Jareth, and he says he wants to be a good guy... Can't argue with the Goblin King, so I guess he's going to be a good guy later on.

Oh, and hazlgrnLizzy... Thanks, and yeah... it was a pretty nasty trick, wasn't it? hehehehehe


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or Jareth or Sarah. If I did, I'd be rich and have a wonderful state-of-the-art computer and not the stupid thing I'm typing on now...**

**Just so you guys know, there are quite a few POV changes... I don't tell when they're going to happen, but the lines should take care of that... I hope.**

**Chapter 3**

JJ left Leanna's room not long after the small confrontation with Jareth. JJ wasn't sure whether or not he liked the girl. She didn't seem very polite, and it seemed to him as if she had some kind of wish to provoke everyone around her. Even Jareth, who was usually not hard to get along with after you knew him, had gotten rough with her. And he was her father! Then again, she was trapped here, just like they were all were, and she was bitter about it. JJ would give her some time to get used to things. Then he would decided whether or not this job was worth it. In the meantime, there was something JJ could do for Leanna, something Jareth hadn't prohibited, something Jareth acted like he wanted to do but was too afraid to do himself.

JJ walked into his room and got out one of his crystal balls. He spoke a few words to it, and several pictures of a bedroom appeared in the crystal; that meant the ball on the other side was broken. The magic words rolled off of JJ's tongue and the pictures slowly started to come together as the broken pieces started to come together and mend themselves. JJ hissed a command at the crystal ball. The picture started to moving as the crystal ball rolled out of the bedroom on the other side. It floated down a set of stairs and rolled past a couple of doors until the crystal ball came to and open doorway. Two people were inside. One was a woman in her early to mid-thirties. The other looked like a teenage boy about JJ's age. The ball rolled forward into the room, and JJ saw that the room was the ktichen.

Knowing the two crystals would act like walkie-talkies and his voice would be sent between the two crystals and out the other side, JJ said, "Hullo?"

* * *

Sarah and Toby stopped talking when the heard a voice, seemingly out of nowhere, say, "Hullo?" They looked around in confusion until Sarah finally saw the crystal on the ground. She picked it up.

"Careful.", Toby warned.

Sarah nodded, looked into the crystal, and asked, "Did you just say 'Hello'?"

"No, I 'Hullo', but that's close enough.", the voice answered. He sounded like a young boy, maybe Toby's age.

Sarah and Toby looked at each other, then back at the crystal. "Are you the worm?", Sarah asked.

There was a pause. " 'The worm'? What worm?"

"I guess that answers your question.", Toby said to Sarah.

"Look.", the voice in the crystal ball said, "I want to talk about Leanna. Are you her mother?"

"Of course, I'm not her mother, you twit!", Toby shouted.

"Not you! Her."

"Yes, I'm Leanna's mother. Is she alright?", Sarah said. She didn't know who this person was; the crystal ball wouldn't let her see them. But Sarah was up for trusting anyone who might have some information about her daughter.

"She'll be alright, after she gets over the shock.", the voice answered.

"She's in shock?"

"Well, she's very... snappy and sarcastic. With some people, it's a defense mechanism that helps them get over the shock of a scary situation or of a strange place. Being Jareth's daughter, she's probably got it twice as bad. She must take after him. Just once, I wish I could hear the thickhead scream like a girl."

Sarah giggled at the idea of Jareth screaming like a girl, then composed herself. Toby completely lost it, of course, rolling around on the floor, laughing like an idiot. Sarah finally got him to stop, even though he was still chuckling when he sat in his chair.

"But Leanna's always like that.", Toby said, "She thinks like she can't trust anyone but herself, even though she knows that isn't true."

"Since when did you have terrific insight?", Sarah asked her brother.

"Since my niece started treating me like an equal."

"Toby, you're only a year older."

"But I _am_ older."

"Toby-"

A throat cleared itself from the crystal ball.

"Sorry."

"Yes, well.", the crystal ball said, "Is there anything you want me to tell Leanna?"

"We have to get over there.", Toby said, nearly shouting, "Can you do that?"

"_I_ can't. The only way for someone from the above to come down here is to have someone wish you here, and vice versa. That's the way it's always been done. It's in the rules.", the voice answered.

"Are there any more rules we should know about?", Sarah asked.

"You should know that when Jareth gets a summons, he doesn't particularly _want_ to go. Especially since what happened 17 years ago after a stubborn brunette with green eyes walked into his life and beat his labyrinth."

Sarah inhaled sharply. She knew who the brunette was. But she couldn't believe that the Goblin had held onto her for 17 years. Unless there were a few particular events keeping him going...

Oh, and one more thing.", the crystal ball said.

"What?", Toby asked.

"On an heir's sixteenth birthday he, or in this case, she, come into their full powers. If those heirs aren't taught to control their power, in a few days, people around them die, and they themselves not long after."

"Why?", Sarah asked.

"Because the power isn't in control and it just becomes too much for them to handle. I believe, though the stubborn idiot would never admit it, that that's the reason Jareth came to take her. He didn't want his daughter to die. He didn't want the love of his life to die."

Toby burst out laughing. "That bastard doesn't give a damn about-"

"Toby, shut up.", Sarah snapped at her brother, "Look, crystal ball... thingy. What _are_ you talking about?"

Another voice suddenly started issuing from the crystal ball, a voice Sarah knew.

"JJ, who are you talking to?", Sarah heard Jareth's voice say.

"Why are you calling me JJ?", the other person asked.

"I was eavesdropping on your conversation with Leanna. That's what she called you. I like it. Now, who were talking to?"

"Did he say 'Leanna'?", Toby asked Sarah.

"What was that?", Jareth said.

"Umm, nothing.", the other voice replied nervously.

"What's this, then? Nothing? Boy, what did I say about using your magic when I'm not around to supervise? I guess you've forgotten what happened the last time! It was hard to keep the frogs from eating you before I could figure out what was wrong!"

"Oh, damn you, Jareth! You don't give a damn about anyone!", Sarah shouted.

"Sarah-", Jareth started, but Sarah screamed and threw the crystal ball at the wall. It shattered, and Sarah fell to her knees and cried.

* * *

Jareth rounded on his archmage trainee as the connection shattered. "What have you done?!", he roared at the boy.

JJ stood up straight. "What do you mean?", he asked.

"You've probably ruined everything for good!"

JJ shook his head. "I've given her a few things to think about."

"Yes, but what if she thinks too much and remembers what happened?"

"Jareth, if she remembers that you both drifted towards each other and that niether of you could control your emotions the night... Leanna was... concieved... I think only good could come of that."

"No. I want her to remember herself as innocent."

"She is innocent. Falling in love, even with someone who acted like a jerk towards her at first, isn't a sin, Jareth."

"She doesn't, didn't, _love_ me. She was a teenager with raging hormones who happened to be somewhat attracted to me."

"Jareth, your insight sucks."

"Boy, do you know what it's like to love someone who doesn't love you back?"

"No, and nor should you, because that's not the way it is with your highschool sweetheart."

"Don't call her that. It makes me feel-"

"Like a perve?", JJ offered.

"I was going to say old."

"Jareth, your almost 1200. You _are_ old."

"I don't look, feel, or act like I'm 1200."

"Of course not. If you did, you wouldn't be dancing and singing my ears off to your goblins every night like you do."

"How did we get on this subject?"

"I don't remember."

Jareth shook his head and stalked out of the room, headed for his daughter. They really needed to talk.

* * *

The second JJ had left the room, Leanna tore the bag off of her head and looked around. She was a very lovely, comfortable room. Along one wall was a large bookshelf full of books. Near the book shelf was a table and a couple of overstuffed armchairs. Across from that was a fireplace. Along another wall was a grand piano, and across from that was a large bed covered in a thick white comforter. The bed posts rose almost all the way to the ceiling and were painted white. There was what looked like a small crystal ball that topped each post.

"Do you like your room?", said a smooth voice behind Leanna.

Leanna whirled around to face Jareth. "What the hell do you want now?", she asked through gritted teeth.

Jareth sighed. "I feel that I should... explain myself.", he answered.

"You bloody well should. Let's start with why you kidnapped me." Leanna sat on a chair and glared daggers at him.

Jareth sighed. "First, about earlier... I didn't mean to act like a jerk. But you're very frustrating. I've been watching over you and your mother for the past 17 years, and that much I know."

"Yeah, well... whatever." Leanna was determined to give him a hard time.

Jareth sighed again and sat on the bed. "Despite what you think, I _am_ your father.", he started.

" 'Father' is a title that is earned.", Leanna said coldly, "So far, you've done nothing to earn it."

Jareth nodded. "True enough. But I am your _biological _father. My royal blood runs in your veins, as does my magic."

Leanna mouthed the word "magic", then asked, "What are you the king of?"

"The Labyrinth. The Goblin Kingdom."

"The Labyrinth... You mean like the labyrinth where the Minotaur was at the center and Theseus slayed him?'

"Uh, no. We are at the center."

"Then I'm at least half right." Leanna grinned.

Jareth grinned too. "Anyway, like it or not, you are the heir to my throne, and though I don't like admitting it, heirs are usually stronger than their parents."

"Then I'm more powerful than you?"

"Yes. And if that power isn't harnessed soon after an heir's sixteenth birthday, they die, along with other people around them. I couldn't let that happen."

Leanna was silent for a moment. "You mean, you didn't want Mom to die."

Jareth shook his head. "No, I didn't want you mother to die. No matter what you, or Sarah, may think, I do love you mother. I always have."

Leanna sighed. "Well, at least now I know you didn't screw her just to get an heir."

"The worst part is, ", Jareth continued as if he hadn't heard her, "is that I'm in love with someone who doesn't love me back."

"I think she does love you.", Leanna said thoughtfully.

"No, she doesn't."

"Jareth... your insight sucks."

"So I've been told."

"No, no. Hear me out." Leanna went to sit at the piano. "She used to cry a lot. She used to cry herself to sleep. She used to sing me to sleep, and she'd get this misty look in her eyes like she was remembering something... magical. When I asked about the song... she would cry. After a while, she stopped singing, stopped crying, and I stopped asking. But she never stopped dreaming. Sometimes, I would watch her sleep, and she'd mutter things from the song." Leanna played a few chords on the piano from a song that Jareth recognized. He sat next to her and played the next few chords.

"That's the song Mom always sang. But how do you know it?", Leanna said in surprise.

Jareth smiled and said, "I sang it to her. In a dream. And though she doesn't know it, I've been singing it to her in her dreams for the past 17 years."

As Leanna started playing the song, Jareth started to sing:

_"There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes_

_A kind of pale jewel_

_Opened and closed_

_Within your eyes._

_I'll place the sky_

_Within your eyes."_

Leanna suddenly stopped playing. "You understand, of course, you've still got to pay for taking my mother's life away."

"Leanna, my life was taken away before you were born. The night your mother left, _everything_ was taken away." With that he got up to leave. "Me and JJ will start giving you lessons tomorrow." And he left.

As the door closed, Leanna muttered, "Damned hopeless romantic.", and she started playing the rest of the song.

* * *

_**Father-Daughter moment!** **YAY!!!** Hopefully, there will be more of those that don't end so sadly. I think there will be. Anyway, next chapter, JJ starts giving Leanna secret lessons and either the chapter after that, or the one after that, not sure yet, Leanna comes up with a **very awesome** way to put these lessons to use. Oooh, I can't wait. By the way, I should let you guys know, I've never been much of a romantic person, so there won't be too much of that. I'm best known for my wierd humor, and that's what most of this is really focused on: humor. Just thought I'd give you guys a heads-up._


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Right, I believe I've said this before. I do not own Labyrinth! I do, however, own the DVD and the soudtrack and, soon, the BOOK!!! YAY ME!!!!**

**Chapter 4**

JJ walked down the hall towards Leanna's room with a crystal ball in his hand. He wasn't supposed to be teaching Leanna until tomorrow, but JJ had to show her how to do this one thing. He knew she could find some uses for dream-making.

JJ knocked on her door and her heard a voice say, "Come on in." JJ went inside

JJ caught his breath as he saw the girl in the room. Up until now, JJ had only seen her with a bag over her head; he hadn't been able to see her face. Now that he saw her, she took his breath away. She had long dark red hair. Her features were nigh on flawless. Of course, it could've been JJ looking at her that way, he wasn't really sure. And her eyes... Those shocking blue eyes, when she looked at him, pierced his dark green ones and seemed to see right through her.

"Damn.", JJ said breathlessly, "You really are Jareth's daughter." And she smiled. JJ liked her smile.

"Yes.", Leanna replied, still grinning, "I am an unfortunate side effect of young love."

"No, unfortunate isn't the word I would use."

Leanna raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what word would you use?"

"I would say... lovely." JJ knew, however, that lovely didn't even begin to cover it.

Leanna made a face of mock disgust. "Damn. And I was trying my very best to look out of place and ugly."

"Out of place? Perhaps some places. Ugly? Impossible."

"Jareth Junior, are you flirting with me?"

"Umm, I don't know. I've been down here for three years, so I haven't flirted in a while."

"Well, I've never flirted, so I wouldn't know."

"Now, how can a lovely girl such as yourself not have ever flirted?"

"There's never been anyone that I particularly liked. Or who liked me, as a matter of fact. Not that I gave them much of a chance."

"Well, perhaps you should give people more of a chance."

"And why should I?"

"Because you might as well give me one, since you're going to be stuck with me for the next few years. It does take a while for you to get that power of yours completely under control."

Leanna cursed. "Damned idiotic mother. Went and fell in love with a stupid, egotistical, magical, hopeless romantic king!"

JJ observed her carefully. He decided not to tick her off too much. "Leanna, if they were meant to be together, you can't stop that."

"I know that! But that's what I'm afraid of."

"Ah. You don't want to be stuck with a stupid, egotistical, magical, hopeless romantic king as your father, right?"

"Right, although it appears it's too late." Leanna shook her head. "Anyway, what did you want?"

He held out the crystal. "I want to teach you something that Jareth would never let me teach you."

Leanna grinned. "Oooh, displeasing the old man, I like it already. Come on. Details, details."

JJ grinned too. "It's called dream-making. As long as there is a crystal near the person you want to make a dream for, while they're sleeping, you can send them a dream."

"You mean like Jareth did for my mom? He said he sang to my mother once in a dream, and that he's been doing it ever since."

JJ's crooked grin turned into a smile. "He really does love her. Anyway, yeah it's like that."

"I could send any dream?"

"Yup. Anything you want, as long as it's clear in your mind and you really want it. And I mean, you _really_ have to _want_ it."

"Awesome. I can dream-torture Pops."

JJ looked at her. "You know, I've done so many things, but I haven't tried _that_ one yet. But I'll let you try it first. He won't kill _you_."

Leanna nodded. "Sounds good.", she said.

"Ok, then.", JJ started, "First, there is going to have to be another crystal ball near the person you want to have the dream sent to. Second......" (A/N I had no idea how to explain how to do dream-making.)

The next day, Jareth and Jareth Junior taught Sarah the basics of magic. Everything pertaining to the mind or anything non-physical had to be controlled by a crystal, and everything else could be handled however the caster chose. Jareth said that he preferred crystals simply because it made him seem more powerful. Leanna reminded him that, no matter how many crystals he juggled, his power would always be inferior to hers. He said the crystal was for her mother. Leanna told him, what was he gonna do? Propose to her with it? Jareth said, no he wasn't, but that was a pretty good idea. Leanna glared at him and decided he was just being an idiot.

Most of the day was spent with Leanna learning how to conjure crystal balls and make them do what she wanted to. By the end of the day, Leanna could produce a solid crystal, make fire, harm (though Leanna still wasn't sure how it caused that awful pain in the your stomach and head), and she could summon things. Like when she accidentally summoned a large rock that hit Jareth in the back of his head. Not that it wasn't completely hilarious, but Leanna was not trying to get on her father's bad side. Truthfully, though being the stubborn idiot she was, she liked being here with her father. In the Aboveground, there were so many crimes and chances for somthing bad to happen. But here with her father, Leanna felt... safe. It was the only way to describe it. Safe.

* * *

Sarah and Toby had been up all night, arguing about how they were going to get to the Underground. Of course, it would make perfect sense, since it was her daughter and all, that Sarah should be the one to go. Not to mention, she had already wished her little brother down their once, and she didn't really want to do it again. Of course Toby had to argue. He wanted to be the one to go and bash Jareth's face in. Sarah assured him that she could bash his face in quite well. Of course, he knew she could, but he didn't really like the idea of her going.

In the end, at 6:00 in the morning, it was decided that Sarah would go, but they would wait a couple of days. Maybe, once Jareth was done with her and taught her everything she needed, he would send her back. So they would wait a week and see what happened. They both finally got some much needed sleep. Sarah, not wanting to go back to her room, crashed on the couch while Toby crashed on the floor.

* * *

I'm sorry it's kind of short, but there really isn't much to do right now until Leanna has mastered her dream-making. Then, I may a show a little more of my romantic side with a good Sarah/Jareth dream that Leanna does for them. How sweet!!! Anyway, next chapter... it might be the romantic dream thing... still not sure yet... We'll see.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jareth walked down the hall, grinning to himself. Everything was running smoothly with Leanna, and Sarah seemed to understand the importance of what was going on. He was sure JJ had explained everything, or almost everything, to her. And even though Jareth still didn't think it was good idea to think about _him_, he thought it was good that she was at least willing to let him teach Leanna what she needed to be taught. He just hoped it wouldn't take as long as a few years.

Jareth was very proud of his daughter. She had learned in one week what had taken him and JJ months to learn. JJ wasn't born in to his magic, as he and Leanna had been; it had been a gift from a wizard. Jareth could understand that. But Jareth _was_ born into his magic and he'd had a certified teacher. JJ wasn't certified yet, though when he finished his training in three years and became Jareth's archmage, he would be.

Jareth still didn't understand why he needed an archmage. He could do magic perfectly well on his own, better than JJ. But it seemed he was the only king in the Underground that didn't have an archmage. Apparently, he also needed a King's Champion, but that would have to wait a little longer. It was hard to find someone in his kingdom with that kind of ability, at least compared to other kingdoms' Champions, since they were all tall and strong and swift and good with almost any kind of weapon. Nearly all of Jareth's subject were under four feet tall and could barely handle anything bigger than a small axe or knife.

Jareth shook his head and continued down the hall to the doors of his castle; hopefully, some fresh air would clear his mind.

As soon as Jareth opened the doors, though, the clanging of metal met his ears. There in the courtyard was Leanna, a sword in her hand, surrounded by several young men. At first, he thought she was in trouble, and was going to run and help her. Then, he saw the crooked grin on her face, and her companions.

"All right, then. Who's next?", she asked a little arrogantly; she was picking up some of Jareth's bad habits, it seemed.

"I am.", said one of the men, stepping forward, a sword in his hand.

Leanna nodded still grinning, and the two began circling each other. The man suddenly lashed out, but Leanna knocked the sword away easily. She took a strike of her own, but instead of just lashing out wildly, she swiftly slashed at the man's stomach. The man went to block it, but Leanna changed course and went for his head. The man's eyes widened and he had just enough time to duck away. Leanna's grin just widened as she blocked a swipe to her stomach. She swung her sword at his chest with a lot of force behind the sword, but the man blocked it, confusion on his face. The two were now hilt-to-hilt. Jareth wondered what Leanna could possibly be up to.

Leanna grimaced as the man pushed against her sword, forcing her to bend backwards. Jareth was actually a little disappointed; it was hard to get out of a position like that.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Leanna dug the pommel into the man's groin, hoisted him up and over her head using the sword and herself as leverage, and slammed him to the ground. The sword flew out of his hand, and Leanna put the point of her sword against the man's throat.

"Dead.", she said, grinning.

"Damn, Princess. Where'd you learn that?", the man asked.

"Life in the Aboveground is hard as hell. You pick up a few things."

"Well done!", Jareth shouted suddenly, clapping, "Nasty little trick, but it got the job done, didn't it? I know very few women who could pull that off by themselves."

Leanna helped the man up, then turned around to face Jareth, grinning. "My mother did something like it once. Guy tried to snatch her purse. Took her umbrella and, _WHAM!!_ Guy couldn't even walk afterwards." She laughed, and Jareth joined in.

"Did your mother teach you how to fight as well as she taught you those tricks?", Jareth asked.

"No.", Leanna answered. "My uncle is a champion fencer in the junior league, and so am I. Our team came in first place last year in the national tournament."

"Your uncle, you say. You mean Sarah's brother, Toby?"

"Well, it's not your brother, is it?"

"No, I suppose not." Jareth had a sudden thought. He looked at the sword Leanna had dropped on the ground and said, "Pick up your sword."

"What?" Leanna was looking at him like he was nuts.

"Pick up your sword." Jareth conjured a crystal and threw it up in the air. When he caught it again, it was a sword. "I want to duel with you, see what you _really_ know."

Leanna shrugged. "Whatever."

"Oh, I hate that word!", Jareth muttered. Leanna just rolled her eyes and picked up her sword. While Jareth took a stance, bending his knees slightly, Leanna stood straight and still, her sword held loose in her right hand. Some of the men from before and a few goblins had gathered around. Even JJ was watching from the open doorway of the castle.

Jareth knew it was bad to be the first to strike, but Leanna obviously also knew that. Being as stubborn as she was, and being her mother's daughter, Jareth knew she wouldn't be the first one. She'd wait all day if need be. So Jareth sliced at her arm. Leanna looked slightly surprised by the mild move, but blocked it quite easily. In his head, Jareth chuckled. An opponent could be easily overcome even by a wound on one of the less vital areas of the body. Jareth knew this from years of experience; Leanna, obviously, did not.

Leanna blocked his next strike to her shoulder and answered with a thrust of her own, this time to his stomach. It was fast and swift for a thrust; thrusts were usually slower than swipes. But Jareth still knocked it away, carrying the momentum of his block and cutting her slightly on the top of her right hand. Leanna didn't even seem to acknowledge the cut. She swiped at his chest. Jareth almost lost, being a little slow to dodge, but he was able to jump away just in time. The sword swiped his clothes, nothing more.

Leanna made her vital mistake when she tried to make a fake. The wound on her hand had been bleeding and was making the sword slippery. When she went for his side, then switched directiones quickly and went for his head, the sword slipped out of her hand. Leanna stared at it in shock as it clattered to the ground, then stared at Jareth's sword as Jareth pointed it at her chest.

Then men and goblins around them clapped and cheered. JJ came running towards them, paying no attention to anyone but Leanna, whose injured hand he took in his own. He muttered a few words and the wound healed. Leanna smiled at him.

"Thanks, JJ. I haven't gotten to healing yet, so thanks.", she told him.

"Well, healing is one of the most complicated spells.", JJ told her, "In order to heal someone, you have to give them some of yourself, some of your energy. It's very dangerous for magicians who are just starting out to do that spell."

"Well, then it's a good thing I've got you around." Leanna grinned. So did JJ. Jareth saw the look that passed between them, although they themselves probably didn't notice it. Jareth smiled to himself.

_This is turning out to be better than I planned_, Jareth thought to himself, _I'm just glad the boy is falling in love with my daughter. No qualms from him about teaching Leanna, powerful heirs, and, most important, two of the three people that I care about most in the worlds will be happy._ Jareth sighed. He just hoped the other person that he cared about most was happy, even if it wasn't with Jareth.

Jareth put his grinning face back on. "You fight very well... for a girl."

"Oh, come on, that was pretty good for Rambo.", JJ said.

"JJ, Rambo didn't use swords very often.", Leanna told him, chuckling.

"Who's Rambo?", Jareth asked.

"Never mind.", JJ said, shaking his head.

"Anyway, Leanna. If you let me, I will teach you how to hone your skills, teach you to fight better, and not just with a sword."

"I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow.", Leanna told him, "My mom has a cousin who likes hunting the old fashion way, and he taught me. I'm not the best, but I'm not near as bad as Uncle Toby is. He couldn't hit the broad side of a barn five feet in front of him that had 'Hit me' painted on it."

"Anybody can hit that.", JJ told her.

"You've never seen my Uncle Toby try to use a bow and arrow."

"You've never seen my mother with a beater. Stuff goes all over the place-"

"JJ, what's a beater got to do with a bow and arrow?"

JJ was silent for a moment. "Maybe I didn't think that one through all of the way."

"Airhead-"

"Enough!", Jareth shouted, getting irritated, "Damn, you two bicker like an old married couple." Jareth heard the irony of his words and saw the two blush furiously, and he grinned. "Then again, who knows? One day, you might _become_ an old married couple, and give me lots of grandchildren, eh?"

"Dad, you're disgusting.", Leanna said, wrinkling her nose, then gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Both Jareth and JJ looked at her in surprise.

"What-what did you call me?", Jareth asked, "Did- did you call me... Dad?"

"I-", Leanna started, then bolted back into the castle.

"Well...", JJ started, "I think she's getting used to you."

"Yeah, but I don't think she likes it.", Jareth answered.

"No, it's just she thinks you raped her mother and that's why she thinks it's wrong to call you 'Dad'."

"You're very shrewd, aren't you?"

JJ shrugged. "If that's what it takes to get you to tell your daughter and Sarah what actually happened... so be it."

"Sometimes I just want to strangle you."

JJ thought back to yesterday, when Leanna had said the exact same thing. "So I've been told.", he replied, and started walking back towards the castle.

Jareth picked up his sword, turned it back into a crystal, vanished the crystal, and started to follow his future archmage, grumbling, "Kids."

* * *

Tomorrow would make a week that Jareth had taken Leanna, and Sarah and Toby were already preparing a sack for Sarah of the things she may need when Toby wished her to the Underground.

"Sarah, you sure you wanna do this?", Toby asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid I have to. If just to check on Leanna and know that I can see her every once in a while to see how she's doing. I just... have to."

"Well, I could do all that."

"Yes, and try to kill Jareth in the process."

Toby shrugged. "Fair enough. But remember: If it turns out the bastard really does love you and you end up loving him back, you don't have to come back. Just come back long enough to let me know. And bring him and Leanna with you. I want to see 'em both before you go stay with them for the next few hundred years."

"Even though that isn't very likely, "Sarah started, knowing very well that it _could_ happen, "I promise, if it does, I'll do all of that."

That night, Sarah had trouble sleeping. Toby was snoring, and she didn't worry about him... much. Suddenly, a crystal ball rolled itself into the sitting room and floated up to lay next to her face. As Sarah stared at it, she started feeling drowsy and her eyelids started drooping. Just as she started seeing things in the crystal, she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Okay, so it won't be the next chapter, but the next chapter after that one, there are some romantic... things. Sarah/Jareth, some Leanna/JJ. Tell me some of you _didn't_ think those two were going to end up together. Anyway, next chapter, Father-Daughter moment, one that doesn't end sadly. I know because... Well, I've already wrote it, although it may not be 'till tomorrow that I get it up, since I have to write it over on the computer (I write my stuff on paper first).

Hey, I'm eating rock candy, listening to "As the World Falls Down" on Repeat, and writing fan fics... life just doesn't get much better than this.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. Obviously. If I did, I could buy a whole bunch more rock candy.**

**Chapter 6**

Leanna walked towards her father's study, wondering what she was going to say to him. Part of the reason she was going in the first place was to distract Jareth so that JJ could plant a crystal ball in Jareth's bedroom. Of course, she also _really_ needed to talk to him.

Leanna knocked on her father's door, then entered when she heard her father say, "Come in." When Jareth saw who it was, his eyebrow raised in surprise and he said, "Leanna. To what do I owe this pleasure? Please, sit down."

Leanna sat down in front of his desk and shifted uncomfortably. "I, uh, need to talk to you.", she told him.

Jareth set down the quill he'd been using to write a letter, folded his hands in his lap, and looked at her. "I'm all ears.", he replied, smiling slightly.

Leanna took a deep breath, deciding on her words carefully. "In the Aboveground, everything you do is dangerous, everywhere you go.", she started, "My mom tries her best to protect me, but she can't do everything. I... I feel safe here, safer than I've ever felt anywhere before in my entire life. I feel safe with the goblins, with JJ... and with you. I don't think you raped my mother, and I can understand why she loves you. I, uh... I'd be honored... Well, not necessarily honored, but uh... so far, you've been an awesome dad, and I'd like to be able to call you my father." Leanna waited for him to reply with bated breath.

Jareth stared at Leanna in shock for a few moments with his mouth hanging open. Finally he closed his mouth, sat up straight, and said, "And I'd like to call you my daughter." He was smiling at her again. "Well, now that you have no qualms about being my daughter and heir, we're going to need to present you to the High Court."

It was Leanna's turn to stare in shock. "You mean, they don't know about me?"

Jareth's smile broadened. "No, not yet, which is why we have to present you as soon as possible. Within the week."

"Um, right. Whatever."

"Urgh! I hate that word." Jareth sighed and picked up his quill again. "I will write a letter to the High King, explaining things and requesting an audience as soon as possible."

"Okey-dokey, then. " Leanna stood up. "And, uh... Dad?"

Jareth looked up from his new letter, smiling again, and said, "Yes, Leanna?"

"Thanks. For everything." She smiled at him and left.

Jareth sighed again and whispered, "Your welcome, daughter. You're very welcome indeed."

Leanna walked into her room to find JJ sitting at the piano, waiting for her. When the door clicked shut behind her, he turned around, grinning.

"Did you do it?", she asked him.

His grin broadened, and he held up his hand as if taking an oath. "Done.", he replied, "Scout's honor."

"Were you even in the Boy Scouts."

"Uh, no."

Leanna just grinned, shook her head, and conjured a crystal. She whispered a spell one it and held it out to JJ.

"I'll get your mom taken care of.", he told her, taking the crystal. "You take care of your old man."

Leanna nodded and held up her hand like JJ jad earlier. "Consider it done. Scout's honor. And I went to the Girl Scouts."

JJ grinned and left for the Tower, the place where it was easiest to cast magic over great distances or between worlds. After that, he would go to bed and Leanna would tell him what would happen. But Leanna had a surprise for him.

Leanna ran out of the room. "JJ?", she called down the hall at his retreating back.

JJ stopped and turned around. "Yeah?", he called back.

"Do... Do you trust me?"

JJ quickly walked back to her, took her hand, and kissed it. "With my life, my lady." He smiled and ran in the direction of the Tower.

Leanna did her best to ignore the fluttering feeling in her stomach when JJ had kissed her hand and walked in the opposite direction. She came to JJ's room and entered, conjuring another crystal as she went. She focused on the dream she had set in her mind and breathed the spell on the crystal, just as she had done twice before, and she set the crystal underneath his bed. Hopefully, by now, JJ would be done with sending one of the enchanted crystals to her mom.

Leanna rushed back through the halls of the castle and back to her room. She conjured yet another crystal ball and whispered to it. Slowly, an image of her father's bedroom appeared in the crystal ball. He walked out of his bathroom. He was dressed for bed and his hair was wet and flat against his head, making him look funny, like the time Leanna had "accidentally" made him fly backwards into a huge fountain in the gardens. Leanna stifled the urge to burst out laughing and waited while he rubbed his eyes tiredly much the same way Leanna rubbed her own. Another trait she'd inherited from him. He got in his bed with his back turned to wherever JJ had hidden the crystal. She whispered a command though the crystal balls and the picture started moving as the crystal ball on the other side moved towards her father. It jumped up and landed on the bed next to Jareth with a soft thump.

Jareth turned over in surprise. The look on his face was so funny, Leanna let loose the tiniest of giggles.

His eyes fluttered and he yawned as he started, "Leanna, what are you...", then he fell asleep.

Leanna drew back out of the crystals. She checked on her mother. JJ was finished; she was sleeping with the crystal glowing softly near her face. Leanna then checked on JJ. He was in his room, lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Leanna repeated much the same process on him as she'd done to Jareth. This time, though, after he fell asleep, Leanna watched JJ for a while before breaking the connection and pulling out of the crystals.

_Great,_Leanna though while preparing a crystal for herself, _I've only been here a week, and what am I doing? Falling in love, that's what_. Leanna wasn't sure what she felt anymore, really. Everything was getting confusing.

Leanna plopped down on her bed and set the crystal next to her head. She stared at it. her eyes started to dropp, and her last though before she fell asleep and was pulled into the dream in the crystal was, _I love JJ._

Father-Daughter moment!!! YAY!!! Anyway, next chapter, five words: "As the World Falls Down" Can't wait. And I've eaten all my rock candy. My sister is taunting me right now while she's eating hers... It's a pink one, so I don't feel _too_ bad. I don't like pink. Who here likes pink?!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

This ballroom was different than the ones in that last dream's Sarah had had. I was more of a pale purple in color, which told Sarah right off that it was probably not Jareth who had done this. Also, there were small round tables with 4-6 chairs each instead of cushions everywhere. Whoever had done this was a lot more organized that Jareth's dream parties had been. Another thing Sarah noticed was that most of the people here were under 20, and they weren't three sheets in the wind. (A/N In case you didn't know, "3 sheets in the wind" means "very drunk".)

Sarah wasn't wearing that god-awful, poofy dress that she had worn before. She was wearing a long green gown with the shapes of leaves and vines embroidered in gold. (A/N I suck at describing clothes, especially dresses, since I hate them.)

Sarah weaved her way though the throng of teenagers. It made her feel old, if she had to be honest with herself. She seemed to be the only adult there. And that's when she saw _him_. He was wearing a red version of the outfit he'd worn every time before. But other than the color, it was the same as it had been that first time, when he'd sang to her... and every time after that.

Jareth had a look of confusion on his face, like he'd didn't know why he was here or how he'd gotten here in the first place. He walked past her a few paces, froze, turned around slowly, and stared at her in shock. Sarah got up her courage and walked over to him.

"Jareth, what _are _you staring at?", Sarah asked him.

His answer was so intelligent, it practically blew Sarah away. Well, mostly because she was surprised he could form any sound at all...

Um uh gah....", he said, gaping as he look her up and down. Sarah resisted the urge to giggle.

"Dad, you're staring.", said an amused voice that Sarah recognized, "But, I suppose that's natural. I think I did a good job with the dress."

"Leanna!", Sarah cried, hugging her daughter tightly as the girl walked up to them.

"Mom, choking, not breathing.", Leanna croaked, and Sarah let her go.

"How've you been?", Sarah asked.

"Fine, Mom.", Leanna answered, gazing at her father with concern, "But I think the old man is a bit of the opposite." She went very close to his ear and shouted, "_FIRE!!!_" Jareth jumped and looked at Leanna with an annoyed expression.

"What's wrong with you?", he snapped at his daughter.

"Well, I had to snap you out of your daydreams about getting me a little brother or sister, didn't I?", Leanna replied, smirking, reminding Sarah of Jareth.

"Leanna!", Sarah scolded.

"What? I mean, that's what this was for.", Leanna said, frowning slightly.

"To get a little brother or sister?", Sarah asked, feeling a blush creeping up her face.

"Not necessarily. I just wanted the two people I care about most in the world to get over their petty differences, see that you have so much in common, and realize that you're madly in love with each other and live happily ever after. Is that too much to ask for?"

"You have high expectations.", Jareth muttered. "And what exactly do I have in common with the most beautiful la-, I mean Sarah?" He smirked. He'd done that on purpose.

Leanna just rolled her eyes and replied, "Well, you're both _unbelievably cruel_, especially to me."

"Oh, I'm cruel to you, huh? And who was it that flew me into a pond, I suspect, on purpose?"

"That would be my evil twin. You don't know her, and I've been hiding her from Mom for the past 17 years."

"Since you were even a baby?"

"Yes. I developed very fast."

Sarah snorted. "You do know he doesn't believe a word of that, right?", she asked her daughter.

Leanna smirked again. "But why shouldn't he? I'm so innocent and I've never done anything even remotely upsetting in my entire life."

"Oh, and I suppose causing someone like, say, you're very old third grade teacher to have a heart attack, huh?"

"Now that _was_an accid- You know, what? Stop changing the subject!"

Sarah and Jareth both snickered. "Well, due to that little discussion, I'd say our daughter is right.", Jareth said, the smirk on his face identical to the one Leanna had.

"What?"

"We can both be very cruel."

"Oh, don't bring that up again."

"Well, you _are_!", Leanna butted in, then pointed to Jareth and said, "And so are you!"

"And so are you.", Sarah and Jareth both said at the same time.

All three of them were silent for a moment before Leanna said, "I think it runs in the family. Anyway, I just wanted you two to live happily ever after, that's all. It wouldn't do to have my parents live in different worlds."

"Leanna, this isn't a fairy tale.", Jareth told his daughter seriously.

Sarah raised and eyebrow. "Oh really?", she said sarcastically, "And I suppose you're just some everyday Joe who works in an office, then, huh?" Leanna snickered.

"Who's Joe?", Jareth askd suspiciously.

"Never mind."

The music suddenly stopped and so did everything around them. All the teenagers froze, except Leanna, as if time had stopped.

"That's your cue, Dad.", Leanna told Jareth.

"To do what?", Jareth replied.

"To ask Mom to dance." And Leanna walked off.

Jareth sighed. "Sometimes, I just wanna strangle that girl." He held his hands up in a frustrated strangling gesture.

"I know the feeling.", Sarah replied.

Jareth looked at her with a sad look in his eyes and a longing smile shaping his mouth. "I don't know where the music is, but... Do you wanna dance, love?"

Sarah didn't point out what he'd called her. She liked it and wanted to hear him say it again. Instead, she replied, "I'd love to, Jareth."

Jareth looked surprised, but overjoyed as he took her hand and led her to the dance. "I can't believe you're dancing with me of your own free will in a dream that I didn't make."

"Neither can I.", Sarah replied, grinning.

Suddenly, Leanna's voice rang out. "Hey, Dad!", she called, "You're going to have to sing the words, I only have the music."

"What?!", Jareth shouted back as a familiar tune started playing and everyone started dancing again.

Jareth grinned. "Well, do you want me to sing?", he asked, looking at Sarah.

"I wouldn't dance with you if you didn't. It just wouldn't be right.", Sarah replied.

"Alright, then." And they danced as Jareth sang:

_"There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes_

_A kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed_

_Within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky_

_Within your eyes_

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast_

_In search of new dreams_

_A love that will last_

_Within your heart_

_I'll place the moon_

_Within your heart..."_

As he sang, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his back, resting her head against his chest, breathing in his scent with every breath she took, singing along softly.

* * *

Leanna watched her parents sway and listened to her father's smooth voice as he sang to her mother. She thought he sounded a bit like David Bowie, which was a good thing. Leanna had like David Bowie Aboveground. Leanna smiled. She liked the idea of having a family. She wanted to have a family herself one day, but she'd never met anyone she would possibly-

"Wanna explain what I'm doing here?", a voice said, interrupting her thoughts.

Leanna looked at JJ and said, "I just wanted you here. Do you still trust me?"

He smiled and, once again, kissed her hand and said, "Yes, I do. With every shred of my heart and soul, I trust you."

"So... You don't hate me, then? You know, for bringing you here?"

"No one could ever hate you."

Leanna sighed with relief. "Good. I'm glad."

"Do you want to dance?"

Leanna looked at him in surprise. She'd been half hoping he wouldn't ask her, but she decided she was glad he did. She smiled and replied, "Sure. I'd love to, JJ."

* * *

When the song ended, a new one began, another familiar tune, this one from Aboveground. Jareth started singing along to that one, too, but much softer:

_"Look into my eyes_

_You will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart_

_Search your soul_

_And when you find me there_

_You'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for._

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_I do it for you..."_

Sarah raised her head from his chest and looked to Leanna. She was dancing with the boy who'd kissed her hand earlier.

"Who is that?", Sarah asked, nodding towards Leanna and her companion.

"Hmm? Oh, that's JJ. He's my apprentice archmage.", Jareth answered, stopping his singing.

"Archmage? Why would you need an archmage?"

"Search me. But the High Court says I need one because I'm the only king _without_ one."

"What's the High Court?"

"Well, it's a... It's a court, obviously. All of the kings belong to it, and the High King is the head of it."

"Um, so there are other kings?"

"Yes, 8 other, just as there are eight other kingdoms."

"What are they?"

He smiled patiently. "King Kroneid of Ehb, King Roland or Nariem, King Orius of Aranna, King Lovelace of Arx, King Aaron of Scanra, King Jonathan of Tortall, King Nicholas of Amarantha, and King Peter of The Isle, which is out in the middle of the ocean far to the east of the Goblin Kingdom. And then there's me. There's also the High King Zeus who rules over us all. Even _I_ take orders from him, but I make a lot of noise about it. My best friends, and I do have them, believe it or not, are King Roland and King Nick. We spend a lot of time together because we are the only ones without, uh, queens." He said the last word very quietly.

Sarah decided to change the subject and looked over at her daughter in time to see Leanna kiss JJ on the cheek and disappear.

"Oh, and I believe that may be the future of your kingdom, Jareth.", Sarah laughed.

Jareth chuckled. "Yes, I believe they are in love with each other but do not know it yet."

Suddenly, JJ fell through the floor.

"What the-", Sarah muttered, then suddenly started falling...

Now, would that be classified as a "cliffhanger", because I'm not all together sure what exactly the requirements are for a "cliffhanger". Eh, don't matter. Mmmmmmm, I like chocolate-

Jareth: Girl, stop talking about chocolate and let me do some... Goblin Kingly things.

Lp: Like what?

Jareth: Well, I want to trick Leanna into confessing that she loves JJ.

Leanna: *suddenly appaers* Dad, what are you guys talking about?"

Lp and Jareth: *in unison* Nothing...

Sarah: *suddenly appears* Don't worry, Leanna whatever it is, I'm sure both of us will fall prey, then we can get Jareth back.

Jareth: Hey, what about the bloody author?

Lp: Hey! I control where this plotline goes, remember? Don't make me make you get a really bad bo-bo.

Jareth: *screams like a girl*

JJ: *suddenly appears and laughs at Jareth* I always wanted to hear you scream like a girl...


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sarah was being shaken, and she slapped at the hand, trying to fall back asleep.

"Just five more minutes, Jareth.", she muttered, turning her back to her assailant.

"Jareth?", said a voice, half shouting. Sarah suddenly sat bolt upright and glared at her younger brother, who was standing over her.

"What is it?", she growled.

"Today's the day. Leanna's not back yet, so you need to go see her.", Toby replied.

"Nonsense. I just saw her. In a dream. She's fine."

Toby knew better than to ask how she knew that from a dream. "Well, something could've happened between then and now. Or maybe she was just acting for you, and she's entirely different at the castle."

Sarah sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But we should wait a couple days, let them, uh, think I'm not coming. I daresay, Leanna was definitely counting on me going there as soon as possible. We should catch them off guard."

Toby looked at her closely, then he nodded. "Good idea. What about Monday?"

Monday. Two days from now. "Yeah.", Sarah agreed, "Monday is good. Toby, uh, if I don't come back... Well, I've already had my will fixed so that when you turn eighteen, everything goes to you, save a few thousand dollars in a college fund and a monthly income of $8,000." Sarah bit her lip. I had just occured to her that this might not be the best time to tell him that. He was gaping at her.

"Sarah, I think our parents might've been slightly very well off.", he finally said.

Sarah grinned. "I think you're right." And Sarah went to the kitchen to fix breakfast.

* * *

Jareth's heavy eyelids fluttered open reluctantly. He was blinded for a few moments by the bright sunlight that streamed into his room. After his eyes adjusted, he sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. When he brought his hands away from his face they were wet. He tasted the liquid. Saltwater. _Tears_. Jareth felt his face. Tears were running freely down his cheeks. Small drops appeared on the sheets. His pillow was near soaked. Jareth slowly came to terms with the fact that he, the Goblin King, _was crying_. Why was he crying? Jareth struggled to remember what his dream had been about.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and a voice called, "Dad, are you awake yet?" Suddenly, everything came rushing back with a force that made Jareth gasp.

Jareth swallowed his tears, nearly choked on them, and croaked back, "Barely."

"Dad, are you all right?" There was concern in Leanna's voice.

"Yeah, I'm uh... I'm fine."

There was a scoff of disbelief. "You're crying, aren't you? And don't lie, because I've got a crystal in my hands and I'm _watching_ you cry."

Jareth swore and waved his hand. The door opened and Leanna strode in. "What do you want?", Jareth muttered angrily.

"I never actually had a crystal.", Leanna told him, ignoring his question and examining his eyes. "I had to end the dream. Uncle Toby was shaking Mom, and he would've gotten worried and taken her to a hospital or something if I hadn't let her wake up."

Jareth growled. "So it was you. I thought maybe it was JJ and you were just watching him. How did you learn to make dream?"

"Er, well..." Her words, or lack of them, told Jareth everything.

"I'm going to kill your little boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." But her face clearly told Jareth that she _wanted_JJ to be her boyfriend.

"But you _do_ love him." It wasn't a question.

"I... Stop changing the subject!" Leanna's eyes had gone from their usual bright, shocking blue to a very dark blue, almost black. Jareth decided it was a good idea not to argue.

"It's over. Forget about it.", he told her, waving his hand in dismissal.

"Oh, no, Pops. It's only just begun.", Leanna replied, grinning wickedly. She snapped her fingers and the covers suddenly came alive and enveloped Jareth in a cocoon. Jareth could barely breath. "Leanna...", he gasped.

Jareth heard Leanna choke, and the power broke. Jareth tore off the blankets. Leanna was on her knees, gasping for breath.

"Have you learned nothing?!", he roared at her, "Learn to control yourself, girl, or you'll kill us all!" He sighed, realizing he was being slightly hypocritical. He had to learn to control himself as well. "Your power is still very much raw and only slightly tamed. Don't abuse it or it _will_ take you over, and you will do much worse things than simply try to kill me."

" I just... I just wanted you to see the mistake you're making.", she said. Her breath was becoming more ragged.

"What mistake is that, love?", he asked, kneeling down beside her. He was afraid she was going to faint.

"Don't... Don't let Mom get away from you. Do the one thing that I'm too afraid to do."

Jareth was confused now. "And what's that?"

"Tell... tell the person you love... that you love them." And Leanna fainted and slumped to the floor.

Jareth was suddenly aware of another presence, and he looked up. JJ was standing in the doorway. Jareth sighed. "How long have you been standing there?", Jareth asked his apprentice archmage.

JJ let out a sigh very much like Jareth's. "Long enough.", the younger man answered. He walked over and picked Leanna up like she was a damsel in distress, which she kind of was. "I'll take her to her room."

Jareth nodded and let the young man carry Jareth's daughter out of the room. He just hope she had not used up so much of her power and energy that she would not come out of the coma she was currently in.

Jareth summoned one of his messengers. "Go to Lady Sarah and tell her that Princess Leanna is unwell. It's an emergency." The goblin bowed and hurried off. Jareth hoped the little creature wouldn't be to late.

Jareth seemed to be hoping a lot these days.

* * *

JJ sat beside Leanna's bed, refusing to leave her side. Jareth had come to sit with her for a couple of hours, but he _was_a king, and he had duties to perform. JJ, on the hand, was doing the most important thing in the world. He was slowly weaving a spell that would give Leanna enough energy to wake up. JJ knew very well that he wasn't near being qualified for a spell of this level. He knew the spell could easily kill him. But as long as it saved Leanna from dying or even being in a coma for the rest of her life, it would be worth it.

"Oh, Leanna.", JJ whispered, "I want so much to tell you right now how much I love you. I want to tell you that you don't have to be afraid of that, that I trust you with every fiber of my being. But if I can't speak it out loud, perhaps my dying for you will tell you everything." He sighed, sat down at the piano, and started playing a slow sad melody.

* * *

Sarah was watching Toby play World of Warcraft. She was bored with nothing to do, so she was resigned to watching Toby play his game. It wasn't that she didn't like watching him play; he was very good at it and sometimes, he'd have nice conversations with other gamers. But right now, her mind just wasn't into it.

She kept playing the events of her dream over and over again in her mind. Why hadn't she told him that she loved him? Why hadn't she kissed him? Why hadn't she strangled her daughter? She kept asking herself these questions, and Sarah finally came up with an answer to at least one of them: The next time she saw her daughter, she _would_ strangle to girl.

Sarah heard a snuffling coming from the door. Sarah looked. She thought she saw _something_, but it had moved too quickly for her to see. Toby must've heard it to, because he shut off his game.

"Did you hear that?", Sarah asked him quietly. He nodded and moved towards the door. He paused for a moment then leapt out of the door. He tensed for a moment, then relaxed and smiled.

"It's all right, Sarah.", he said, grinning at her.

Sarah slowly followed him out of the door. Standing in the hall was a goblin, about three feet tall.

"My name Oort.", the little goblin said, "Kingey send message."

"What is it?", Sarah asked the little creature.

"Kingey say to tell Sarah Lady that Leanna Lady Princess not well. Kingey say it emer.... emage... geminy."

"A 'geminy'?", Toby asked.

"An emergency.", Sarah corrected.

"Oh."

"Toby, you have to wish me there. Now."

"Sarah, it could be a trick."

"Oh, no.", Oort proclaimed," Leanna Lady faint. Lord Jay say Princess could die, gonna give Lady Leanna his life force-"

"I wish that for my sister to go to the Goblin Kingdom to help her daughter!", Toby shouted.

There was a flash of bright light as Sarah said, "See you, little brother."

Good bye, Sarah.", Toby shouted, shielding his eyes. When he looked again, Sarah and the goblin were gone.

* * *

Another chapter gone. The next one probably won't be here till Monday or Tuesday... I don't write much on the weekends.

Jareth:*suddenly appears* This is not the sort of tricking I was talking about!

Lp: Sorry. My story, my rules.

Sarah: *suddenly appears* Jareth, why don't you take Leanna's advice and do what she's afraid to do.

Jareth: Sarah, I lo-

Lp: Not now! Wait for the next chapter. Or the chapter after that, I'm not totally sure yet.

JJ: *suddenly appears* First things first, we help Leanna.

Leanna: *mutters in self* I want chocolate.

Jareth: Well, I'd say you're taking care of that quite well on you're own.

Lp: You're not going to let him kill himself, Jareth.

Sarah: Then what's gonna happen.

Lp: Not sure yet...


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jareth paced his study, a Fae messenger sitting in front of his desk. Jareth's father wanted an audience the day after tomorrow, and that was good. Leanna showed obvious signs of getting much of her strength back, and Jareth calculated that she should be good as new by then. The only problem was that Zeus wanted to meet the mother. Jareth didn't know how the High King would react to her being mortal. He might not say anything, since Jareth's own mother wasn't completely immortal either, but the High Court would have to agree on Sarah, and Jareth did have his enemies. He had friends as well, but not near enough to overcome his enemies. Maybe his enemies would take into account that even their own High Queen wasn't completely immortal either. But even if she wasn't completely immortal didn't mean she wasn't going to live for the next thousand years. And that was only because she had married the High King and had.... consummated that marriage. Jareth was walking a thin line with Sarah as it was. This would be all too much for her, and she'd probably hate him for the rest of her short life. If she didn't hate him already.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor, sir, if you keep pacing like that.", the messenger said nervously.

Jareth looked at the man for a moment before saying, "Tell my parents I will do my best to bring mother and child with me, though if I must, I will only bring the girl. The mother is... stubborn."

The messenger nodded quickly and, clearly anxious to get out of the room, ran out the door. Jareth sighed and licked his dry lips. He suddenly tasted something. Magic. Magic he knew. He investigated deeper.

_What is that boy doing now?_Jareth thought. He probed the magic and recognized a complicated healing spell. Jareth cursed. If the boy completed this spell, it would kill him! It might save Leanna, but she didn't nee saving by any white night! She was doing just fine on her own!

Jareth burst from his study and moved swiftly through the halls. He took a shortcut through the Echer room, knowing exactly where he was going, and came out not far from Leanna's room. Jareth burst into the room to find JJ reading a book. He looked up in surprise as Jareth entered with a bang, and he quickly stood up.

"Jareth, what are you doing here?", he asked.

"Don't you dare complete that spell, boy! I've already seen Leanna's energy level coming back. She doesn't need the spell, and you will kill yourself if you finish it!", Jareth hissed, glancing over at Leanna's face. She was smiling slightly.

"Wh-what?", JJ asked.

"Don't tell me 'What', boy! You know very well 'what'!"

"No, I mean, I didn't know her energy was coming back on its own." JJ looked at Leanna for a moment. "But it doesn't mean she doesn't need the spell."

"JJ, if she keeps going like she's going, she'll be awake by tomorrow."

"And what if she isn't? What if she stops regaining her energy? What then, huh?"

"Are really willing to sacrifice yourself for her?"

"Yes." Jareth was slightly surprised at his immediate response. "Damn it, Jareth, I don't care if you want to act over protective father, but I love her!"

"You've only known her a week."

"No. You're wrong. I did the same thing you did with Sarah. Ever since you told me about her, I've been watching her in crystals. For the past 2 1/2 years, I've been watching her. I fell in love with her a long time ago."

This was new to Jareth. "Why does everyone tend to pick up my bad habits?"

"Bad habits are so easy to pick up."

Jareth sighed. "If she starts losing her energy again, I'll help you with the spell. That way, you probably won't die. You're still not immortal."

"Yes, I know, I have to marry a Fae to become immortal. Yeah I know."

"The marriage also has to be consummated. I don't think I told you that part before."

JJ blushed a little, but quickly composed himself. "But there's no Fae who would want to marry a mortal."

"Oh, I can think of at least one who would love to after she gets the guts to tell you how she feels and get over this 'I'm scared' business."

"Well, that's good advice for you." JJ sighed. "Alright. I'll stop the spell for now." He sat back down, picked up his book, and Jareth grudgingly took that as a dismissal. He wasn't used to being dismissed, only dismissing, and Jareth didn't like it that he now knew what it felt like.

He suddenly felt a tug on his mind. A wish was being made. Jareth sighed. He wasn't up for going personally today. Jareth simply granted the wish and would let his goblins take care of it. And that's when he heard all the commotion outside.

* * *

Sarah and Oort appeared in the castle's courtyard. It wasn't much different than before, except it was, slightly, cleaner. The little goblin scurried into the city, shouting, "Lady Sarah back! Lady Sarah back! Kingey no more sad! Kingey no more sad!" There were cheers as goblins of all shapes and sizes poured out of the buildings and into the courtyard. They all seemed to want to shake Sarah's hand or hug her around her legs or, in the very little ones' cases, pick them up.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!", roared a voice Sarah knew well, "I will not have this! My daughter is sick and trying to rest and all you creatures can do is- Sarah." Jareth had suddenly seen the person the goblins had been shouting about and had now slowed his angered pace. "I take it you got my message then?"

"Yes, Oort did a very good job.", Sarah replied.

"Many thanks, Lady Sarah.", Oort said from the crowd.

"Oh yes, Oort went into great detail."

"Hm, really?", Jareth said, "Goblins aren't really known for detail. Though, the messengers are usually the brightest. That isn't saying much, but it's true." Jareth rubbed his eyes and then looked at all the goblins. "Go back to your knitting, all of you! Go on!" The goblins hurried to obey their king, running back into the city. "Come on, then, love. We have much to talk about." The Goblin King took her hand and started to half drag her towards the castle.

Jareth half pulled Sarah through the labyrinth of halls and stairs. Sarah suddenly saw the hilarity of her own thoughts and she giggled a little.

Jareth looked at her strangely before giving a triumphant, "Aha!", as they came to a door. He opened it. Inside, the boy Jareth had called JJ in the dream was sitting next to a bed, reading a book. Lying in the bed was Leanna, her eyes closed and smiling slightly, as if she were simply sleeping.

"Well, she has definitely overslept.", Sarah said.

"She's in a coma.", Jareth corrected, "She used too much of her magic at one time and spent a lot of her energy."

"Could that be fatal?"

"It could be. Even for a Fae, it's dangerous. But I've seen her energy coming back. She should be awake by tomorrow morning, maybe even tonight, if we're really lucky."

"Somebody Lady Sarah was back.", said a familiar voice at the door.

"Hoggle!", Sarah cried happily, throwing her arms around the dwarf.

"Oh, look, it's Hedgewart.", JJ said.

"It's Hoggle.", Sarah corrected.

"Sorry. There's more of your bad habits, Jareth.", JJ said.

"Yes, yes. Hotdog, what are you doing here."

"It's Hoggle, as ye very well know."

"Whatever, Hedgehog."

"Jareth, you call him Hoggle, or so help me, I _will_ turn you from a rooster to a hen."

JJ snorted. "You have got to stop watching Dolly Pardon on TV, seriously.", he said, smirking.

"How did you know about that movie?" (A/N The movie is _9 to 5_.)

"Because I'm from Aboveground."

"Oh. Jareth failed to mention that."

"Alright, alright. Hoggle, what do you want?", Jareth asked.

"I just wanted ter see Sarah. I heard she was 'ere, and I haven't seen 'er in a while."

"Well, then, you've seen her, now go on. We have family matters to discuss."

"Wait a minute." Hoggle looked at Sarah in shock. "Is ther Princess yer daughter, Sarah?"

Sarah sighed and replied, "Yes, she is, Hoggle."

"And his?"

"Yes, Hoggle. We are both her parents. And no, Jareth is not responsible for my actions. I'm afraid my own feelings are to blame." At Hoggle's even more surprised look, Sarah took a deep breath. "Hoggle, this may be hard for you to understand, but I think I love the bloody, no good, egotistical, spoiled, rotten, magic Goblin King."

JJ burst out laughing. "Oh, she's got you spot on Jareth. Man, that was even better than Leanna's, and Leanna usually does a very good job herself."

"No. No, no, no, no, no.", Jareth said, "Sarah, you have no idea-"

"How good it feels to get that off my chest.", Sarah finished, "That little 'fact or fiction' argument has been haunting me for years, Jareth. I'm glad I finally got it solved. I have Leanna's spectacular dream-making to thank for that. And who I suspect is her teacher as well." Sarah looked to JJ for confirmation, and he nodded. Sarah grinned. :See? There. Now everything's solved."

Jareth swallowed visibly and finally said, "Nothing is solved." He took the letter from his father out of his pocket and handed it to Sarah. "Here. I have to present Leanna to the High Court for her to be my heir. But they also want... Well, you read it."

As Sarah read, her eyes widened. They wanted to meet the mother?

"But what'll they say when they realize I'm not Fae, or not even that I'm not immortal?"

"Sarah, even Fae aren't completely immortal. And there is a way to make humans have a prolonged life, a thousand years or so. But you won't like it, and you'd never agree to it. Even with your former... proclamation." He shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"What is it?", Sarah asked.

JJ, who had gone back to his book, didn't even look up from the pages when he said, "You have to marry a Fae and consummate the marriage. The former might be torture; you don't even want to know about a Fae's marriage ceremony. But the latter, I wouldn't worry too much about. They say Fae are the best."

Sarah felt a blush creeping up her face. "And who is they?", she asked.

"Mostly me. But think about it: They've had thousands of years to practice, why shouldn't they be the best at-"

"Shut _up_, JJ.", Jareth hissed through gritted teeth, "And who are you to be giving any kind of advice? It's not as if you would know."

"Coincidentally, how many women have you been with over the centuries?", Sarah asked Jareth, raising an eyebrow.

"328, including you.", came the answer from the bed.

Everyone turned to look at Leanna. Her eyes were barely open, but she was smirking.

"Everyone really _is_picking up your bad habits, Jareth. Just look at that rotten smirk, would you?"

Jareth chuckled. "Yes, I have noticed a bit of resemblance."

"I think I'll take another nap.", Leanna sighed, and she closed her eyes. After a few minutes a small smile started playing on her lips. She was out of it again.

"I wonder how she knew that. I mean, I never kept count.", Jareth muttered.

"I can hear you.", Sarah said.

"Ah, well. For the past 27 years, I haven't been with anyone but you, you precious thing. Not since I first saw you chasing a dog in a park. Sarah, you have no idea how long I've been in love with you."

"Pervert.", JJ muttered.

"Jareth, are you required to have a queen?", Sarah asked suddenly.

"I'm required to have a queen if I have an heir. Or an queen-to-be. But don't worry. I'll deal with the court. I'm sure we can bend the rules."

"You won't have to."

"Why not?"

Even JJ was interested in the conversation now; he had looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, I didn't go through all this discussion about not coming back and whatnot with Toby just to go back."

"Sarah..." Jareth was trying to warn her, but by the tone in his voice and the look in his eyes, Sarah knew only half his heart was into it.

"Come on, Jareth.", Sarah said, grabbing his wrist and starting to pull from the room, "We're going to have a very big surprise for the High Court when we get there..."

* * *

Okay, so, my best guess, I have maybe two more chapters to go after this one: The next one, with the High Court scene, and the last one... will there be a marriage or won't there. Oooh, I have such a surprise for all of you-

Jareth: *suddenly appears* Ooooh, what's going to happen?

Lp: Sarah's going to leave you standing at the alter.

Jareth: *pouts*

Lp: I'm kidding.

Jareth: Yay! Hey, can I kill Highead now?

Sarah:*suddenly appears* NO! And it's Hoggle!

Jareth: Phhht, whatever.

Leanna:*suddenly appears* I thought you hated that word.

Jareth: Not when it benefits me.

Sarah: It won't benefit you for long. Don't forget about the nice _9 to 5_ quote.

Jareth: *runs away screaming like a girl*

JJ: *suddenly appears* I only wanted to hear him scream like a girl once... But twice is awesome. *laughs at Jareth*


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth... Nor do I own the game Arx Fatalis, Dungeon Siege, or any of Tamora Pierce's books. I don't own any of Greek mythology either, though sometimes I think Greek mythology might own me.**

**Notice: I am _SO_ sorry for being late! It's been a week, and I haven't updated at all! What with final exams coming up and my teachers slapping a whole bunch of projects on me, I havent's had much time. But here is Chapter 10, and I hope it's okay, even if it was a little rushed. It doesn't seem like my best, but I hope it's alright.**

**Chapter 10**

Jareth hid a grin as he looked around the round table at the nine other men sitting there. Usually, they argued so loudly, Jareth's ears would threaten to fall off. But today, they conversed amongst themselves in whispers. Not only did he have an heir for his throne, but the heir's mother, a mere mortal woman, was supposed to be there. Has the Goblin King found a worthy queen? Has he finally found a reasonable companion? Is the mortal willing to turn Fae? Can she keep the Goblin King in line? The men thought Jareth couldn't hear them, but their faces were speaking much, much louder than they were.

The door at the other end of the Court room opened, and the High Queen Elizabeth entered with Sarah and Leanna in tow. The two latter looked to be bickering quietly. Jareth grimaced slightly. The previous morning, Leanna's energy had been completely restored, though how so fast, Jareth didn't know. It should've taken at least two days to fully restore her energy and power. Instead, it had taken barely over one. Since then, mother and daughter had been arguing almost constantly. The High Queen left the bickering ladies and sat beside her husband.

The High King rose from his seat. "My son't daughter and my son's-", King Zeus started, then broke off and look at Jareth.

Jareth mouthed a word Leanna had taught him: "Girlfriend."

The High King cleared his throat and continued, "-and my son's... girlfriend." Sarah and Leanna snickered. "Welcome." King Zeus shot Jareth a look. Jareth rose and bowed.

"My king and father.", Jareth started, "My daughter, Leanna." Leanna bowed respectfully. "And, if she doesn't mind, my queen-to-be, Sarah."

There were whispers of "Queen-to-be?" and "Really?" and "Sarah? That's a nice name." Even King Zeus was gaping at his son.

Jareth had expected a lot more opposition to the thought of Sarah becoming a Fae queen. King Aaron of Scanra, Jareth's long-time enemy in the High Court, looked a little disapproving. Jareth wasn't worried too much about him, though. There were enough of them that looked quite happy. Jareth hadn't expected them to be so welcoming.

Sarah bowed, then ran her fingers through her hair and grinned. "I don't suppose you'd take 'no' for an answer, would you?", she asked playfully.

Leanna pinched her mother and hissed something in her ear. Sarah rolled her eyes, but nodded, and said, "No, I wouldn't mind. If Leanna can stand to be in a dress for a couple of hours, I can do this."

Jareth resisted the urge to smirk at his daughter, taking the girl's glare at the both of them as satisfaction enough. Jareth looked at his father. "Is she worthy, Father?"

"Boy, if she can put up with you long enough to become a Fae queen, she is most certainly worthy."

There were many nods of approval and chuckles from the men, and King Nicholas shouted, "Hear, hear!"

King Zeus conjured a crystal and threw it. A second chair appeared next to Jareth. "Sit, my future daughter-in-law. Sit next to your, duh duh duh duhhh.... betrothed."

"Idiot.", Jareth muttered as Sarah sat beside him.

"This is weird.", she muttered to him.

"Oh, don't worry, he always acts like this when I do something he doesn't expect me to do.", Jareth answered casually.

"What? No. I meant being your betrothed."

"What's weird about that?"

"Well, not weird, I suppose. Just... different."

"But... in a good way?"

"Yes. The best way possible. Well, not the _very_ best way. I wish Toby could be here. He'd love the sight of Leanna in a dress."

Jareth snorted, and several people looked at him. Jareth cleared his throat. "Carry on."

"Now.", King Zeus said, "We have to determine whether or not the girl is worthy of a man's position. Princess Leanna, show us... whatever you've got."

Jareth heard the meaning in his father's words, and not for the first time in his life, Jareth wanted to give the High King a good kick in the rump. His father had always been a little sexist, believing that men were better than women, until he saw them wield a sword and beat a man in swordplay. Even magic wasn't going to convince him that Leanna could take Jareth's place when he was gone.

Without a word, Leanna conjured a crystal and smashed it down in fornt of her. A red smoked billowed out, covering her. When the smoke cleared not five seconds later, she was no longer wearing a dress. She was wearing a pair of black denim pants and a poet's shirt.(I really do suck at clothes.)

"Sorry. Had to get comfortable.", Leanna told them. She took in a deep breath, let it out in a blow... and every light, magical and non, went out.

"Well, this is different.", Jareth whispered. "Usually, her magic consists of some way to annoy me and/or embarrass me and/or get me into a position that's damn near impossible to get out of."

"Yes, well, she's not done yet.", Sarah whispered back. Even in the the little light there was coming in thought the tall, thin windows, Jareth could tell she was grinning.

There was a glowing coming from the table. When Jareth squinted, he could make out the silouette of a person standing on the table. The source of the glow was four crystal balls spinning in the holder's hands. The crystals slowly took shape. One crystal turned into a ball of fire and another turned into what looked like a mini water fall. The next one turned into a small tree, and the last one turned into a small hurricane. The person stepped back, and the four images spun in the air above them.

"Earth, wind, fire, and water.", said one of the men. Jareth thought it was King Jonathan of Tortall.

Images slowly faded and the lights came back on. Leanna was standing on the table, spinning four more crystals in her hand, much the same way Jareth did. JJ had obviously been teaching her much more than dream-making. But it was making Jareth a little nervous. If she didn't watch herself, she would exhaust herself.

Leanna threw the crystal ball in the air. It turned into a ball of fire which took the shape of a small dragon. If flew around the table, weaving in between the kings. Everyone laughed when the dragon took loops around Jareth's head and singed the tips of his hair. Sarah giggled.

The dragon disappeared in a poof of black smoke and Leanna threw another crystal into the air. There was the waterfall like before, but the water twisted into the shape of a mermaid. It did a couple of loop-de-loops in the air. Then, it floated for a moment in front of the High King's face, then Sarah's. Then it came to Jareth. What could a little mermaid do? It looked like it kissed its hand, poised to blow the kiss at him... it blew water in his face. No, correction. It shot water at him, soaking his entire head and making him look as if he'd just taken a bath. Jareth couldn't see how such a little creature could hold so much. Then again, it was Leanna's creation.

"Well, look on the bright side.", Sarah said, "At least your head isn't smoking anymore."

Jareth groaned and muttered, "Why does she have to pick on me?"

"Because you're her father. I used to tease my father all the time.

"Ah. So, she gets it from you. Thank you _so_ much." Sarah just giggled a little more.

The other men, even the High King, however, did much more than giggled. They were practically laughing their lungs up.

"Alright, alright. Let the girl continue with her... presentation.", Jareth growled. They quieted down and Leanna took her next crystal and and smashed ot on the table. A small tree grew out of the table and grass grew around it, covering the entire tabletop. The vegetation held for a few moments before fading away.

The last crystal, instead of throwing it in the air, leanna threw it all the way to the other side of the room towards the door. It passed though the door and a moment later, the doors blew open and a fierce wind blew in, knocking them out of their chairs. the wind died dow and Leanna, unaffected by the wind except for her ruffled hair, stepped off the table and bowed. "How was that?", she asked.

"Fan-bloody-tastic.", Jareth muttered irritably as he and the others got up. His head was still soaked.

"It was... reasonable.", said a snearing voice. Jareth groaned; it was King Aaron of Scanra.

"Aaron, it was probably better than you could do.", King Roland praised, "I reckon she'll be quite formidable by the time she's fully trained."

"Well, I propose one more... test.", King Peter of Toran said.

"Bring it.", Leanna spat.

"Bring... what?"

Leanna shook her head. "Never mind. What do you want me to do?"

"Dream-making.", Aaron sneered. Jareth felt something start to boil inside him.

Leanna started counting down. "5... 4... 3... 2-"

"No! I will not have it!", Jareth burst, standing abruptly.

"Right on cue.", Leanna muttered, shaking her head.

"Leanna will not be making dreams! She will not!"

"Jareth.", Sarah said calmly but sternly, "She's got to do what she's got to do. And let's not forget... I wouldn't be here if it weren't for one of the best dreams I've ever had."

"And I wouldn't either.", Leanna put in sternly, "Now let me please the Court, _please_."

Jareth sat down stiffly, stone faced, trying to force down his anger. "Fine."

Leanna nodded, took a deep breath, and conjured four crystals in each hand. She handed one to eight of the King's until she got to Jareth and the High King. She conjured four more crystals, handed two to each of them, and handed one to Sarah and the other to High Queen Elizabeth. She whispered to each of those four crystals and they started glowing faintly.

"You're gonna love this.", Leanna whispered in Jareth's ear, then said louder to the whole Court, "In your hands, you each have a crystal. You'll be able to see the dream through these crystals. These four, "she pointed to the four of them that had the glowing crystals, "will be falling asleep soon, and they will be a part of the dream."

Jareth, Sarah, and the High King and Queen each looked into their crystals, and Jareth instantly felt himself getting tired, his eyes starting to close.

"Not again.", he muttered before slipping into the dream.

* * *

Wow, this story is going to go on longer than I thought it would. Anyway, next chapter, the dream Leanna cooks up and some opposition from King Aaron. I can't wait.

Jareth: Neither can I. I'm getting bored of being picked on by children.

Leanna: You're forgetting that this _child_ is more powerful than you.

Lp: Yes, Jareth, you might want to watch your step with her.

Leanna: You created me!

Lp: Oh, yeah... Well, then, watch your step with me.

Jareth: But I haven't annoyed you yet.

Lp: Oh Jareth, if only you knew what was going to happen next... Anyway, who's up for cotton candy?

Leanna: *raises hand* ME!!!!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jareth was strolling through the gardens outside the High King's castle beside the High King.

"Well, I think she's a perfect choice.", King Zeus said. "Though I understand your reluctance with a mortal woman."

"Yes, and thank you, Father.", Jareth replied. "I was wondering, since you have so much experience with Mother, that we could switch places tonight. I'd be you, and you'd be me. You could, um..." Jareth trailed off.

The High King laughed. "I know exactly what you're saying, boy." He slapped his son on the shoulder and conjured a crystal. It multiplied into two, and King Zeus handed one to Jareth.

Jareth grinned. "Thank you, Father.", he said, and in unison, the two men threw the crystal on the ground. Thick white smoke covered them. When it cleared, Jareth found himself staring at... him. A perfect representation, right down to the clothes he'd been wearing.

When the High King/Jareth spoke, it was in Jareth's smooth voice. "I'd say that worked swimmingly well.", he announced joyfully.

"Yes.", Jareth replied in his father's deep, gruff voice. "Now I know why Sarah was attracted to me all those years ago."

The High King laughed. "Oh, gods, boy!", he exclaimed. "Rule Number 1: Don't be too overconfident. And, don't forget, I'm the only one who'll be saying whether or not she is _still_ attracted to you."

The High King pulled Jareth through the doors of the castle, past the Entrance Hall, until they came to the doors of the Great Hall. Jareth heard music and talking and laughter coming from the other side of those doors.

"Father, this isn't a masked ball, is it?", Jareth asked... Jareth.

The other Jareth chuckled. "No, boy, it isn't." He opened the door and strode in.

The High Queen Elizabeth and Sarah were talking in hushed voices. When Jareth and... the other Jareth came up to them, they stopped their conversation and grinned.

"Hello, love.", the other Jareth/High King said to Sarah and kissing her hand. "You look very beautiful tonight, my lady."

She did look quite beautiful. The green dress with gold embroidery looked so right on her, and so familiar. But he just couldn't remember where he'd seen it before.

"Yes, I believe the boy may have made the right choice for his bed tonight.", Jareth said, grimacing inside and assuming his father's shrewd humor.

"Father.", the other Jareth said in shock. "That was not called-"

"Come on, you egotistical dolt.", Sarah said, grabbing Jareth's father's/son's/dolt's/High King's/Jareth's hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

Jareth was surprised at Sarah's insistence. Sure, she was stubbornm and bold, but she was still rather shy about showing affection in public. He shrugged off the uncertainties and looked at his mother. He was about to comment Sarah on her breathtaking beauty when he remembered that his mother was supposed to be his wife.

_I wonder if this qualifies as incest_, Jareth thought as he asked the High Queen to dance. _Because that is certainly what this feels like_.

Jareth fought the urge to let his eyes stray over to Sarah as he danced sickeningly close to his mother. He loved his mother, there was no doubt, and he'd danced with her before. But he'd never danced with her like this, and he was extremely uncomfortable. If he'd been paying more attention to the woman he was dancing with, he'd have noticed that she was trying to contain her own look of discomfort.

"So, what were you and Lady Sarah talking about when Father and me arrived?"

"What? Oh, er, we were talking about... costumes.", she replied.

"For what?"

"Just... costumes in general."

"Why?"

"_Why_ do you want ot know?"

"Well, as far as I've heard, the Lady Sarah hasn't been into costumes for for nigh on 17 years."

The High Queen sighed. "We can only hope, my king, that she wasn't interested in other men for the past 17 years, either. It would hurt the boy, if only because she didn't tell him about them herself."

"Oh, she's had a few boyfriends, trying to replace m-, Jareth." Jareth instantly regretted saying that.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know that?"

Jareth sighed, thinking up a lie quick. "I've been monitoring Jareth's magic for a few years. The number of times he's looked in on that girl is unhealthy. And the various kinds of situations she was in when he looked in on her. I lost count of the times he spied on her while she was taking a shower."

The High Queen choked, and for a moment, she looked completely appalled, as if she herself had been offended. But even though the subject wasn't talked about often, King Zeus could very have done the same thing.

"When this damned ball is over, I'm going to strangle that boy."

Jareth looked at his mother with surprise, completely who he was supposed to be. "I didn't _really_ do that, Mother." He stopped dancing and put a surprised hand mouth.

"What?!", the High Queen shrieked.

"Er, Jareth? We've got a bit of a problem.", said the High King as he came up to them, still under the guise of Jareth.

"I'll bloody well say we do!", Jareth's mother shouted. "Jareth! What is this I hear about you spying on me while I was taking a shower?"

"What?!", Jareth and the High King shouted at the same time.

"Jareth.", the High King/Jareth said, smashing a crystal ball and turning back into the High King. "I'm afraid they had the same idea we did."

Jareth smashed his own crystal and became Jareth again. "I'm not sure I understand.", he said slowly.

"JJ and Leanna were right. You are a thickhead.", the High Queen said, then nodded at Sarah. Sarah conjured two crystas, which Jareth had had no idea she could do. One crystal she smashed in front of herself, and the other she smashed in front of the High Queen. Sarah turned into the High Queen and the person Jareth had been dancing with turned into Sarah, who was blushing furiously and avoiding his eyes.

"Understand yet, boy?", the High King asked his son.

"I'm believe I'm beginning to, Father.", Jareth answered, now amused. "And I admit, it's rather amusing to think that I was married to you for a few moments there."

Sarah's pride came roaring back with a vengeance. "I have several things I would _love_ to call you right now, most of them taught to me by our daughter."

"Tell me. I'd love to hear some of the new nicknames Leanna has come up with, though I'm quite sure she's called me all of them."

Sarah was about to retort when she suddenly sank through the floor. She was followed by the High King and Queen. Jareth looked around, and he suddenly started falling himself...

Jareth jerked awake, ane the first thing he heard was laughter. The High Queen had her head buried in her husband's shoulder as her own shoulder shook. The High King was wiping tears from his eyes. Sarah had her head on the table and was banging her fist on the wood. Leanna was simply smirking. Except for Aaron, the other men were laughing their arses off as well. Some had even fallen on the floor.

"I say, girl! Where'd you learn to do that so well?", King Orius asked, wiping his eyes in much the same manner as the High King.

"The future archmage, JJ, taught me.", Leanna answered.

The High King calmed himsedl and asked, "JJ?"

Jareth grinned. "My future archmage, Jareth the Second, the Runner that I brought before the Court two years ago. Those two have pet names. Isn't it cute?"

Leanna glared at him. "It is _not_ a pet name. Everyone else calls him that, too."

"But _you_ came up with it. What does he call you, Leanie?"

Leanna's glare turned murderous. "Well, I can see why my mother was angry with you. And I now know what you've been teaching JJ."

"What?"

"You're both skilled at breaking hea-"

"Enough!", Jareth shouted, standing abruptly, "Stop letting your anger cloud your judgement! Do not blame me or JJ for something you're doing to yourself!"

Jareth suddenly realized the room had gone utterly silent.

"But he doesn't lo-", Leanna started, but was interrupted by a cloud of glitter.

Jareth had appeared, and Jareth smirked. "I take it you used my gift, then?", he asked the boy. He'd given JJ a crystal through which he could observe the proceedings.

Instead of answering, JJ pulled Leanna close and kissed her. Leanna put her hands on his chest as if to push him away, but she snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"What do you think?", Sarah asked Jareth.

"I think our plan worked well.", Jareth replied, then grinned. "It also gives me ideas, and brings up memories."

"What? Now you want to get them married? Or perhaps get them in bed together, huh? You're her father. You're supposed to _protect_ your daughter's virtue, Jareth." She snorted.

Jareth smirked. "Now, love, I don't necessarily have to have ideas about them, now, do I?"

"But who- Oh." She blushed and took a sudden interest in her fingernails.

The High King cleared his throat and the young couple broke apart.

Leanna cleared her throat nervously, glared between Jareth and Sarah, and hissed, "I'm going to kill the both of you, I swear." And she did swear, quite spectacularly, to both of them in turn.

"Leanna, have you been spending time with sailors?", JJ asked her, grinning like an idiot.

"Well, actually, she has.", Sarah said, "Her great-uncle was a sailor. I'm afraid he's part of the reason for her vocabulary."

"And yours, Mother.", Leanna retorted.

"My language isn't nearly as bad as yours, young lady.

King Aaron stood as Leanna rolled her eyes.

"The girl has most definantly proved herself in magic.", he said coldly, interrupting them. "But what of swordplay? In some situations, magic won't always help you."

Leanna smirked. "When you sent your best men to challenge me, King Aaron, I'm sure that you're aware that I sent them all back... incapacitated.", she answered, sneering.

"Incapacitated? Leanna, as far as I know, you simply dueled with them and won.", Jareth said.

"No, Father, those were just a bunch of men passing through. No, these were some rather nasty assassins, which I did send back to Scanra utterly disabled."

"You didn't kill them, did you?"

"No, of course not."

Jareth sighed with relief.

"Is this true, King Aaron?", the High King asked.

"N-No! It's vicious lie!", King Aaron shouted.

"It doesn't matter, High King Zeus.", Leanna said. "If he wants me to prove myself _again_, I will. Let me fight your second fiercest man."

"Second fiercest? Why not the fiercest?"

"I prefer to leave myself something to look forward to when I duel my father again.", Leanna replied smoothly.

Jareth chuckled instead of pointing out that he could most certainly best his daughter in a swordfight, even if it was only slightly.

King Zeus looked slightly taken aback at her smart reply, then he grinned and shouted, ". Someone fetch Rupert! And now, to the Courtyard!" Everyone got up to leave.

Outside, jareth was the last one there, since he'd had to go to his room to fetch something. When he got there, Leanna was being fitted with leather armor. he pushed his way to the front, which wasn't hard since most of the people there feared him. He held the long, slender package in his hands out to his daughter.

"Here, Leanna. I, er, had this made for you.", he told her, a little uncomfortably.

"Is it gonna blow up in my face?", she asked, but she took it and unwrapped the silk wrapping. Her jaw dropped. It was a sword still in its sheath. The sheath was made of pure gold. The hilt was made of silver, enhanced by magic to keep it from ever getting damaged. It had small crystals embedded in it. The handle was wrapped in black leather, and the pommel had a small version of Jareth's amulet.

Leanna looked up and Jareth. She grinned and threw her arms around his neck and whispered, "Thanks, Dad."

To say Jareth was utterly shocked would be an understatement. "Um, you're welcome." He drew back and pointed to the emblem on the pommel. "A sword fit for a princess of the Goblin Kingdom. Not to mention spoiling my daughter who definantly _doesn't_ deserve it."

Leanna just widened her grin and belted the sword to her hip. There was a metallic hiss as Leanna drew the sword. The blade was wicked sharp but beautiful. Like the hilt, it too had been enhanced by magic to make sure that it would never brake. It had also been mixed with the metal from a fallen star, which was one of the strongest metals Jareth had ever encountered.

The man standing opposite Jareth's daughter, who was obviously Rupert, was tall and lean, and he had a bored, slightly amused look on his face. Jareth could tell Rupert thought this was going to be easy.

_Sexist bastard_, Jareth thought, then leaned towards Leanna and whispered, "He thinks this is going to be easy. Why don't use your usual technique and make him think that for a bit before moving in for the kill."

Leanna looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned, nodded, and replied, "Your wish is my command, my lord-father. I got that line from a book."

"Just like your mother, taking lines from books." Jareth studied her for a moment before nodding. He figured she knew what she was doing. Leanna just grinned and faced Rupert.

Everyone made a circle around the two fighters. Rupert started taunting Leanna. Leanna took her usual stance, standing perfectly straight and still with her sword held rather loosely in her hand. Her face seemed to be made of stone. Rupert growled and struck. Leanna slowly delfected the strike, as if the sword were too heavy for her. Sarah squeezed Jareth's hand, but Jareth just grinned. Leanna knew what she was doing; she'd used this ploy several times before.

Leanna thrust, but Rupert knocked her blade aside and went for her neck. Leanna was just able to dodge away. She grimaced as Rupert sliced open the sleeve of her shirt. Sarah's hold on Jareth's hand was starting to hurt.

Leanna's face broke out into a grin as Rupert tried his own thrust. Leanna quickly dodged and grabbed his wrist. Rupert punched Leanna, causing her to stumble slightly. Leanna swore and deftly broke Rupert's wrist. Rupert cried out and dropped his sword. Leanna pointed her sword at his chest. Jareth cleared his throat. Leanna swore again and puts her hand on Rupert's wrist. When she stepped back again, the wrist was healed. Leanna picked up his sword and threw it on the ground near his feet.

"Let's try that again.", she told him.

Rupert picked up his sword and flexed his hand. "How'd you do that like that, like you were simply snapping a twig?", he asked.

"My mother had me learn two types of martial arts. Wanted to make sure I could defend myself."

The man nodded... and charged. Leanna blocked him easily, giving up all pretense of being weak.

Leanna's eyes widened. _Dad?_, she asked in Jareth's mind.

_Let me guess_, Jareth thought, _JJ taught you this, too?_

_Yes, but he didn't know he was. Anyway, we've got a problem._

_What?_

_If Rupert loses, Aaron is going to kill him._

_How would you kn-_

_Don't ask me how I know! What are we going to do._

_You've got to do what you've got to do._

_You really are cruel, Dad._

_Being cruel is one of my best qualities._

"Let me worry about King Aaron.", Leanna hissed at Rupert. "I can keep him from killing you. I can see your fear, and his, and I'll use that to my advantage. I'm like bloody Phobos and Deimos all wrapped into one." Her voice was so low, the only way Jareth could hear her was because her thoughts reflected what she was saying.

"Who are Phobos and Deimos?", Jareth asked Sarah.

Sarah looked at him for a moment with confusion before answering, " Phobos is the Greek god of fear, and Deimos is the god of terror. Ares' kids."

"Great."

"What?"

"Well, apparently, that would be Leanna's Gift?"

"Gift?"

"Yes, literally with a capital 'G'. Her gift is that she can tell what people fear the most and probably terrorize them with it. I'm the exact opposite. I can see what makes people happy, what attracts them. When I look at Leanna, I see her mother, her uncle, JJ, and, the newest member, me. Kind of surprising, actually."

Sarah shook her head. "Shame you can't use it on yourself.", she told him.

"Well, it works when I look in a mirror. For the longest time, all I saw was myself as I was. Then, almost 27 years ago, it was just you. Then it you and Leanna. Now it's you, Leanna, and JJ. That boy is like a son to me, which wakes it kind of wierd about what's going on between those two."

"What do you see when you look at me?"

"Toby. Leanna. Memories of your father." A smile lit up his face, a real smile that reached his eyes and made him look absolutely beautiful. "And me. I see me. And your friends, Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus. And I hear a song, two songs. One is ours, of course. The other is... 'Ground control to Major Tom'. What is that?"

Sarah grinned. "It's 'Space Oddity, a David Bowie song, one of my favorites. Why I like a song about a dying astronaut is beyond me, though." (A/N I love that song!)

"I like this guy. David Bowie, you said?"

"Yeah, that's him."

Leanna beat Rupert, and the best man, whose name was Nico. Jareth barely paid any attnetion when the Court, besides Aaron and Peter, ruled that Leanna would definantly be Jareth's successor.

Leanna had gotten a cut on her left cheek during the last fight, and JJ was glaring at her.

"What?", she asked him.

"How dare you try and ruin that beautiful face?", JJ mock scolded.

"Oh, shut up!" But she let him heal her.

Jareth conjured a crystal and held it out. "Let's go home.", he said, and they all touched the crystal...

Oh my gods, I love David Bowie, really, he;s awesome. I think I'm probably the only 80s fan under the age of 20 within a 1,000 mile radius. *hiss* This chapter, I think, was the longest chapter of them all. Anyway, only one more chapter to go, and it doesn't have an _apparent_ happy ending. Oh, it's going to be such a surprise! So will the sequ-

Jareth: Tell me what's going to happen, girl!

Lp: Nope.

Leanna: Don't worry, Dad. She's gonna do a sequel and explain everything. Er, you are doing a sequel, right?

Lp: *shrugs* I'm thinking about it...

Jareth: *lunges for Lp*

Lp: *pulls out tranquilizer gun* I have Celestialdome to thank for this lovely idea.

Jareth: *runs away screaming like a girl*

JJ: *falls on the floor, laughing his arse off*


	13. Chapter 12

HA!!! I am now done with exams and my mother is not breathing down my neck to study. I can now write my arse off for all of you all summer and hope against hope that it's enough for you all. And seeing as this is the last chapter, this is going to be one helluva disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: *deep breath* I don't own Labyrinth, Brian Adams, Spaceballs, Arx Fatalis, Percy Jackson, the Harry Potter movies, Dungeon Siege, 9 to 5, The Addams Family, err... any Tamora Pierce books, Much Ado About Nothing by Shakespear(awesome dude, by the way), or any Greek myths. *deep breath* If I missed any that you see, I'll make sure to disclaim them when I right the seq- Oops. *covers mouth***

**Chapter 12**

Jareth was glad that he was able to sleep in his own bed again. He was glad that he was able to sleep in a bed. In fact, he was glad he was able to sleep. For the past week, he hadn't gotten much sleep. Hell, he hadn't had much sleep for the past 27 years. And that was when Jareth finally came to the conclusion around midnight that he had some incredibly repetative thoughts, and they were making him lose sleep.

Jareth turned his thoughts to Leanna, and JJ. JJ had been like a son to Jareth for a while, and Leanna was his daughter. The fact they were now "together" was still rather hard for him to wrap his mind around. He was fine with it, since they were obviously made for each other. He had this odd feeling, though. that he suspected was the cause of other fathers' overprotectiveness. He was trying desperately to not give in to it, but it was hard. And to make matters worse, he wasn't entirely sure which one of them he should feel overprotective of.

His thoughts shifted let again to the most pleasant thought of all: Sarah. Jareth grinned at the red-tinted stars out of his window, and he heard his voice from long ago say, "_I move the stars for no one_". No one but her. No one but Sarah. Jareth told anyone this, not even JJ, but for nearly a year after Sarah had left, he'd felt... lost. Lost and lonely. He started to feel that that was all the Underground was anymore, lost and lonely, like him. It wasn't until he had felt Leanna's birth (since both parents of a Fae child go through labor)(which had been a very confused day for everyone, and in Jareth's case, highly uncomfortable, to say the least)that he had started to feel hope. By her sixteenth birthday, he'd go get her and train her, and maybe would go along with her daughter and learned to love him. That plan hadn't gone exactly the way he'd wanted it to, but it had worked... sort of. And she was here. He grinned again.

Jareth's face fell as he heard the creak of his door as it opened. He gripped the dagger under his pillow. The silouette of someone passed his window. The silouette got closer. Jareth took in a deep breath... and grinned. It was _her_. As soon as she got close enough, he grabbed her around the wait. She shrieked as he threw on the bed and pressed the dagger against her throat.

"_What_ are you doing here, Sarah?", he whispered.

"I can't sleep. My room is drafty and cold.", she answered. He could tell she was smirking.

Jareth smirked too. "Oh, really? Well, I'll have those goblins fix that for you."

"You wouldn't dare. Besides, there are other reasons I can't sleep."

Jareth took away the dagger and set in on his bedside table. He heard concern and something akin to fear in her voice. "What is it, love? Bad dreams?"

"Sort of."

There was a knock at the door, and Leanna's voice asked, "Dad, are you okay?"

"Fine.", Jareth answered.

"Is Mom in there with you?"

Jareth looked at Sarah, and she shook her head. "No?" Jareth cursed himself. He hadn't meant it to sound like a question.

There was a disbelieving snort. "Well, then, I'll just tell JJ you were screaming like a girl. He ought to get a kick out of that." Jareth glared at the door as Leanna walked away from the door, singing in a very loud voice, "_Daddy screamed like a girl, while giving my mommy a whirl..._"

"I'm going to murder that child.", Jareth growled. Sarah just giggled.

JJ's voice was in the hallway now, singing, "_Jareth screamed like a girl, because his lady turned into a squirrel_."

Jareth cursed. He'd had a childhood fear of squirrels, and Leanna had probably told JJ that. He really didn't like her Gift.

"JJ, what sense does that make?", Leanna's voice asked.

"I suck at rhyming.", JJ replied. "Besides, it makes sense that Jareth would scream if he saw a squirrel. The High Queen told me one time, he woke up screaming from a nightmare of carnivorous squirrels, and he wet his bed."

Sarah snorted, an identical sound to the one Leanna made at the same moment. Jareth cursed.

"JJ sucks at rhyming, while my Dad resorts to whining.", Leanna said.

Their voices faded away as they sang much more vulgar versions of the "song".

"_I'm_ going to murder them _both_.", Sarah whispered.

"I'll help.", Jareth replied, grinning, then sighed. "Now, what did you dream, love?"

"I dreamed about a man.", she started.

"I knew it!", Jareth hissed.

Through the gloom, Jareth could feel her glare at him. "_Anyway_, the _old_ and _very unattractive_ man told me that there were hard times ahead, that I would have to wait a little longer to be your queen." She paused. "He said Leanna had a greater destiny than just being the next ruler of the Goblin Kingdom. He said she had to fulfill her destiny before I could fulfill mine. It was... rather scary. I don't fear much, as you very well know, but I fear for my daughter. For _our_ daughter."

Jareth's stomach did a somersault. 'Our daughter' she'd said. _Their_ daughter. Jareth felt the joy subside quickly, though, as he thought about the other, slightly more important things she'd said. After a few moments, he said, "Nothing will stop me from keeping you at myside. Not even the gods. And I won't let anything happen to our daughter."

"I know, Jareth. I know. After a few minutes, he breathing deepened. She turned in her sleep to bury her head in his chest.

Jareth smiled and kissed her head. "Good night, my precious thing.", he whispered, and soon, he too fell asleep.

* * *

"Dad, it'll be fine. Mom knows how to take care of herself.", Leanna told her pacing father.

Why was Jareth pacing? Well, it had been a habit, one he'd been trying to break for nearly two centuries, but never succeeded. And right now, he was worried, worried about his bride-to-be. He'd only just gotten her back, and he wasn't ready to let her go again. He'd tried telling himself that she was just going to visit Toby, and give him the crystal that would bring him for the wedding when they called. She would be gone for a week, two at most. But Jareth couldn't shake the feeling that was going to go horribly wrong, something that was going to take her away from him again.

"Oh, Dad, you're driving me crazy!", Leanna yelled, holding her head. "I can't wait to be able to contol this stupid gift!"

Jareth stopped his pacing and took several deep breaths. He was very much afraid, and that did not bode well for Leanna since her Gift was still very sensitive. "Sorry.", he apologized.

Leanna let out a pained sigh. "Being Fae, or half-Fae, isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Jareth snorted. "You got that right." He rummaged through a trunk in the corner of his study and took out a small vial of green liquid. "Here. Drink this. It'll help with the headaches."

Leanna downed the potion in one gulp and shuddered. "It's freezing cold."

"Yes, but give it a few minutes. It does the trick."

Five minutes later, Leanna visibly relaxed. "Thanks, Dad."

Jareth grinned. "You're welcome, love."

"JJ calls me that. Not sure why."

Jareth chuckled. "The boy learns quicker than you do when it comes to matters of the heart."

Leanna's eyes flared with a defiant light, not unlike her mother's, at the thought that someone was better than her at something. The fire died down quickly, though. "Yes, you're right.", she admitted. "I suck at this kind of suck just as much as your insight sucks."

"Don't worry. You'll learn soon enough. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you. How did you come up with the number 328?"

"Whay? Oh, you mean the number of women you've bedded? Sometimes more than one at a ti-"

"Get to the point!" Leanna's shrewd manner was getting on his nerves.

"The old man in my dream told me.", Leanna replied casually.

"What?!" This old man appearing in people's dreams starting to worry Jareth. As if he didn't have enough to worry about."

"I asked him for dirt on you, something to embarrass you with, thinking it was just a stupid dream, and that's what he told me."

"What else did he tell you?"

"That I had a greater destiny than being the next ruler of the Goblin Kingdom. Oh, and that I would have to fulfill my destiny before my mother could fulfil hers. Or something like that. Dad, why does this worry you?"

"Because your mother had a similar dream last night."

"Oh, well, you would know, wouldn'y you? I guess that's what scared you so much. _Daddy screamed like a girl, while giving my mommy a-_"

"Leanna! This is important!"

"So is 'whirl'. It's what makes the whole damn song funny."

Jareth glared at her, then sighed. "I think it might be Ape. He's always trying to screw up people's lives with prophecies about destiny and the like."

Leanna observed him for a moment before nodding. "You mean Apollo, the god of prophecies." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, yes, him. I've met him a couple of times."

"Does he really make bad haikus?"

"Yes, but... How'd you know that?"

"I, er, read a book once. It was meant as a joke, but..."

Jareth shook his head, grinning. "Just like your mother." The thought of Sarah sobered him up. "I'm going to have your boyfriend keep tabs on her, just in case."

"Dad, you're going to go mad."

"Are you not worried?"

Leanna snorted. "I am but worried for thy sanity." She grinned. "Seriously, Dad. You're a couple centuries behind with your choice of word arrangement."

Jareth glared at her and was about to retort when there was a knock on the door. Jareth waved his hand, and the door opened. Sarah walked in.

"I take it I was the subject of the previous conversation?", she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, actually, Dad's word choice was.", Leanna answered.

"In other words... me."

"Yeah, mostly. And dreams. And Apollo. And bad haikus. And-"

"I think she gets the point, Leanna.", Jareth said pointedly.

"Please, don't worry about me.", Sarah said. "Either of you."

"Me? Worry? Perish the thought!", Leanna said, grinning.

"Okay, well, _Jareth_, please don't worry about me. I'll be back in a week or two."

"Or perhaps 17 years.", Jareth replied dryly. "Sarah, we can just talk to him though a crystal."

"It isn't the same. Jareth, you don't have an brothers or sisters, so I don't expect you to understand. It amazes me that you learned to be a good father."

Jareth stood up straight. "I had a younger cousin I cared for. For the first 200 years of her life, I took good care of her. Sarah, I _do_ understand, believe me, I do. It's just, at the moment, I... don't like it."

She smiled. "You don't have to, you bloody, no good, egotistical, spoiled, rotten, magical Goblin King."

Leanna burst out laughing. "Oh, I love you, Mom. Really, I do!"

Jareth chuckled. "All right then, love. But you take care of yourself, or I will punish you. There are many more oubliettes out there that are much worse then the one you were in. Up or down, love?"

"Up.", Sarah answered firmly. Jareth nodded and conjured a crystal.

Leanna stood and hugged Sarah. "We'll see you soon, Mom."

"Be careful, Leanna. And go easy on your father. He's an old man.", Sarah replied. Leanna snickered.

"I'm not that old.", Jareth muttered.

Sarah grinned and kissed him softly. When she went to turn around, he pulled her close and kissed her. It was a long kiss, one that made Sarah's stomach burn and left them both gasping for air.

"Well, that was interesting.", Leanna commented.

"And, because of the annoying teenager, the moment is gone.", Jareth growled, glaring at Leanna.

"Yes, and _you_ don't be hard on our daughter.", Sarah said. "I'll get Leanna to put _you_ in an oubliette. Then, I'll get JJ to suspend your powers so you can't get out."

"If I go, I'm bringing you down with me."

Sarah grinned. "Well, that could be interesting-"

"Hello? Child present?", Leanna half-shouted, raising her hand. She shook her head and conjured up two crystals and handed them to Sarah. One was glowing white, and the other was glowing red. "The white one is for Uncle Toby. The red one is for you." She gave her mother one last hug before leaving.

Jareth stepped back, still holding his crystal. "Good-bye, Sarah.", he whispered, and threw the crystal at her.

"Oh, Jareth, don't be sad.", said the fading Sarah, her voice sounding distant. "It's not really good-bye, after all." And she faded away.

Jareth sat down at his desk with a sigh. He picked up the letter that had come earlier this morning. As he read, his eyes widened.

"Leanna!", he called.

Leanna appeared a moment later and asked with a deep voice, "You rang?"

Jareth gave her an odd look before saying, "King Aaron hung himself last night. I want to know if you had anything to do with that."

Leanna smirked. "No." Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Not really. There's nothing wrong with encouraging people to do things they _want_ to do, is there?"

Jareth let a smirk play on his own lips as well. "Let me guess. You used your new Gift to enhance his fears and terrosized him with images, and that made him hang himself."

"Dad!", Leanna gasped, feigning innocence. "Whyever would you think such a thing? Do you not trust me? Please! Perish the thought!" She winked at him and left the room.

Jareth shook his head, grinning. _More and more like me everyday_, he thought. Jareth's grin widened as he thought about the times to come. Apollo or no, he was determined that everything would go as planned.

With that thought, he got up to go to lunch, hoping against hope that his next plan would go smoothly. But he _did_ try not to get his hopes up...

* * *

Muahahahaha!!! I'll bet you guys hate me right now, because that's the end!!! I can't believe I actually finished something. The entire story is obviously not over yet. There will be a sequel. It won't be up for a while, though. At least, I don't think it will. Depends how long it takes me to finish this HP/Labyrinth story I'm writing. It will be up sometimes in the summer, though, rest assured.

Jareth: *thinks* I can live with this ending. Got no real complaints. But Sarah will be back right?

Lp: Oh, yes, she will... *giggles**winks*

Leanna: How long is she going to be?

Lp: Oh, 5 year--, uh days.

Jareth: Whew! Only 5 days? That's a relief!

Leanna: *sighs* Dad, your hearing sucks almost as bad as your insight.

Jareth: So I've been told.

JJ: Several times, by me, in fact, in the past 3 years.

Jareth: Wait! Did you say 5 years, Lp?!

Lp: *faking innocence* No! Perish the thought!

Leanna: Hey, that's my line!

Jareth: *lunges for Lp*

Lp: *disappears until she writes the sequel*


End file.
